After the War: Team Naruto
by bea499
Summary: the war has ended, Naruto and Hinata are together, and after a six-month assignment to teach at the Academy, Naruto's been given a genin team. My stories have fluff, be warned, cuz i am a hopeless romantic who loves naruhina! NaruxHina, IruxOC, minor other pairings but main focus NaruHIna.
1. Chapter 1

**The war is over and Konoha, along with other destroyed villages, has been rebuilt. A year has passed. The rookie nine (minus Neji) are back, stronger and more mature. That includes Naruto. Anyway. Naruto is given a six-month assignment to teach at the Academy, which further matures him. All the Rookies are jonin now. Sasuke's still a missing nin. **

**Lee and Tenten are 19.**

**Naruto and company are 18.**

**Now, on to the story…**

* * *

Prologue:

Naruto stood on top of a poorly-built, yet still adequate, stage in the middle of a still-being-repaired Konoha. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he gazed at the villagers; civilian and shinobi alike; who were all cheering, roaring and applauding, for _him_. The only reason he could hold back tears was because of the much-larger approval he'd gotten immediately after the war, from _all _the villages, the Allied Shinobi Forces as a whole. Only, then, everybody had gotten their fair share of applause. But _his _had been special. So much more special.

He bowed once again, a tear slipping down his chin on the ground.

"Arigatou." His voice was meek, yet everyone understood.

Tsunade's face was dripping with tears too, and she patted him on the back as he stepped down.

Wiping his face and taking deep breaths to regain his composure, Naruto smiled at his friends.

"Hinata-chan, could I talk to you?" He asked softly.

Hinata, blushing, nodded.

He smiled and gestured, "Right this way."

He led them to a secluded rubble-filled area.

"I wanted to talk to you about that day you fought Pain."

Hinata blushed harder, staring at the ground and suppressing the urge to poke her index fingers together.

"Um…"

"I won't say I expected it. In fact, it was completely unexpected and surprising for me. In fact, as dense as I am, I probably wouldn't have figured it out until someone told me."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I regret that I don't know you as well as I'd like to know you. However, I am sure of the fact that you are a beautiful, kind, gentle, nice, admirable woman and a damn strong kunoichi, and of course an excellent friend. And, though… I'm not sure where my feelings for Sakura-chan stand at the moment, though I do know that they are, maybe, getting a little weaker. So, I… I… I… um, I would like to give us a chance. Get to know you a little better and go out on a few dates. Hopefully, I'll be able to return your feelings to some extent after a while."

"O-Of course, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said immediately.

Naruto smiled, "Arigatou, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked away, blushing again.

"For everything." He said quietly.

Naruto realized soon, that the more he got to know about Hyuuga Hinata, the more he liked her. She was nice, kind, gentle, sweet, cute, graceful, strong and very beautiful. More than that, the thing that struck him most was that she had _always _been there for him. _Always_.

They progressed past the first-date, though things were a little awkward. It was on their sixth date that they experienced their first kiss. It was beautiful, it was sweet, it was mind-blowing and numbing. It was amazing.

Slowly and gradually, Naruto began to find his feelings for Sakura were diminishing and his feelings for Hinata were getting stronger with every encounter.

When the first time he told her he loved her, she cried for ten minutes and fainted. After she woke up and told him she loved him too, oh, and after their make-out session, he realized how lucky he was for having such a wonderful woman by his side through the troubling times to come.

* * *

**R & R please. No reviews, no updates (considering you guys actually like the story... but I hope you do.) I promise I'll do my best to finish this one. About my other one... well... i've kinda lost inspiration.**

* * *

Oh, BTW, FINALLY some Naruhina! I read the latest manga on Narutoget, and I went, _finally finally finally finally!_ I was very sad that Neji died, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys please, please, please, please, please review! Next chapter's not coming unless I have five reviews for _this_ chapter. Thanks to those who did review...**

* * *

Chapter One:

It would have been a comparatively boring day for Naruto, had Tsunade not summoned him to her office. Since his six-month _mission _had just ended, he was supposed to be enjoying a few free days, only he wanted some action.

Anyhow, the young blond was training in his usual spot when he was summoned. Still the same Naruto at heart, he had however changed a little physically and mentally. He had matured, yet he held the same cheerfulness and naivety, not to mention the denseness. He was muscular and taller, yet he could still be as gentle as a lamb (A/N: LOL!). Oh, and his outfit had changed. He now wore a chuunin vest over a black shirt and black pants with the regular shinobi sandals. His headband was still black. The only thing orange in his outfit were the stripes, one running down his arms and legs each.

As he tore apart the sixteenth tree, he caught a chakra signature appear near him.

"Naruto-sama." The ANBU said tonelessly.

"Oh, hey Hawk." Naruto replied.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you immediately."

"Right." Naruto nodded, and was gone in a burst of orange leaves.

Hawk scowled. Gone were the days when these kids would wonder how jonin did that.

Naruto, meanwhile, appeared in Tsunade's office.

"Hey, baa-chan." He said cheekily.

Tsunade scowled, but then smiled helplessly.

"You know the news, I hope?"

"News?" Naruto cocked his head to a side, confused.

"Yeah, a new civilian council has been elected."

Naruto looked a little apprehensive now, "Do they hate me too?"

"Hate you? The Orange Sage? The Bringer of Peace? Warrior of Light? Savior of the Shinobi World?" Tsunade repeated all the titles he had been given, "Oh, and Boyfriend of Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto laughed at the last one, rubbing the back of his head modestly.

"No, they adore you." Tsunade had a much softer look on her face, "They want you to announce your lineage to the village."

"Everyone already knows, baa-chan!" Naruto argued, "I told Hiashi when I asked for his blessing to _court _Hinata, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Tsunade replied with a laugh, "But not everyone knows, Naruto. They want you to make it official, see."

"Oh. Cool!" Naruto smiled.

Tsunade smirked, "And…"

"And?"

"They want me to declare you my successor."

"N-Nani!?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Oh, I'm not retiring for a few more years until you're mentally ready, gaki. But yeah, I wanna name you my successor."

When she got no response, Tsunade became worried.

"Naruto? Naruto?"

But Naruto was down on the ground, unconscious.

When he'd recovered, he immediately asked her for confirmation of what he had heard before he passed out. Upon receiving it, he gave her a huge hug and a grin.

"Arigatou, baa-chan!" He said loudly.

Tsunade smiled, "Don't tell anyone just yet. We'll announce tomorrow."

"Can I tell Hinata and Sakura?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh all right." Naruto grumbled, but then grinned again, "Is that all, baa-chan?"

"No. I have a mission for you."

"Goodie!"

Tsunade laughed at his childishness, "You're being given a genin team."

"Nani!?"

She smiled, handing over a scroll to him, "New graduates from the Academy. You're not the only one."

"Who else?"

"Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, Ino and you."

"Oh. That means fifteen genins?"

"Yup."

"All right." He glanced down at the file, "Their bios, I presume?"

"Yeah, you get the honor of picking them out yourself."

Naruto smiled, "Right then. Thanks. I'll check these out and give them back by tomorrow, ne?"

"All right."

"Bye, then."

He jumped out of the window, grinning when he heard Tsunade yell behind him.

The small area was quite near the Hyuuga Compound, built on top of the original Uchiha Compound. It could be called a Compound too. It consisted of a moderate-sized four bed-roomed house (Each room with an attached bathroom) with a living room, a kitchen, and a drawing room or parlor; a beautiful, huge garden, hot springs, and a considerably small training ground. It was known to most people as the Uzumaki Compound, and to some as the Namikaze Compound.

Since Naruto-sama himself could not possibly tend to a place this big, Hinata had hired a young woman as a housekeeper. This young woman who went by the name of Akira, had lost her entire family in the war, and was very grateful for being given a job for the great Naruto-sama, as she wouldn't accept a home for free, though she had been offered one repeatedly.

The woman in mention was currently cleaning Naruto's bedroom. She was short and a little round, with pale skin, dark brown hair and green eyes, and in her late twenties.

Naruto's bedroom was the biggest in the house, and the most cozy and warm. The walls were painted yellow and orange, and there were pictures of Team Seven, the Konoha Eleven, Naruto and Jiraiya, and the entire village on the walls and one of Hinata and Naruto on his bedside table.

Only when nice, warm, bubbly, energetic, yet strict, protective and possessive Akira came into his life did Naruto realize what having an older sister felt like. She fought with him, quarreled with him, scolded him, took care of him, worried about him, and gave advice to him. Sometimes he thought he never would have survived his relationship with Hinata if it weren't for her.

Humming quietly, Akira dusted the picture of Naruto and Hinata and paused when she heard the door open.

"I'm home, Akira-nee-san." Naruto called.

"I'll be down in a bit!" She called back, "Please dust your feet and wash your hands! I already made lunch."

"'Kay!"

But, as she expected, Naruto came straight upstairs.

"You never listen, do you?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I wanted to show you this."

He held out the scroll in his hand.

She gave it a glance, but did not take it from him, opting to hear it from him instead.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting a genin team."

"Wow!" Akira said immediately, "Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, Naruto-sensei."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Akira teased, "We don't want a bunch of genin being demoted because their sensei sucks."

"Hey!"

Akira laughed, giving him a hug, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I already told Hinata-chan and Sakura."

"Hm. What did they say?"

"Sakura said congrats. Hinata gave me a kiss. She demanded to be taken out. Well, as much as Hinata can demand." Naruto smiled lovingly when he said his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah, she's such a lovely girl. By the way, I'm surprised Hiashi hasn't said anything about, you know… you two tying the knots and all."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah… well… to be honest, I've been thinking about that too."

"You're kidding." Akira's jaw dropped.

Naruto shook his head, lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He had a soft smile on his face.

"We've been going out for a while, for one. For another, I know that she's the woman I want to spend my life with. The clan heads are getting impatient. Besides, I'm gonna be Hokage soon! Baa-chan's too old to take the post anymore."

"Don't be cocky."

Ignoring Akira, Naruto continued, "I want to get married before becoming Hokage. And maybe my fan club will leave me alone."

Akira smiled, "Hate the attention now?"

"I love the acknowledgement. I hate the giggly fangirls." Naruto corrected, grinning, "I love the attention."

"You would." Akira rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. I was thinking of proposing soon. I'll go down to ask Hiashi as soon as I can make the proper time. Hinata's going on a mission tomorrow, so I'll probably ask him then. And then I have to find the perfect ring."

"The perfect ring?" Akira repeated.

Naruto nodded.

"Oh."

"But I don't plan on proposing for another two to three weeks, at least. Meanwhile I need to plan her birthday dinner."

"Where are you taking her?"

"The new restaurant. You know, the fancy one."

"Oooh. I remember her saying she'd love to go on a date there."

Naruto smiled, "So what's for dinner?"

"Hmm… sushi."

"I wanted ramen!" Naruto whined.

"Nope. You get what I cook."

Grumbling, Naruto got up, and then asked excitedly, "Wanna see what I got her for her birthday?"

"You got her present?"

"Yup!" He grinned, "Come on."

He led her over to his bedside table and reached inside the drawer.

"I just cleaned that drawer and found nothing." Akira told him.

He smirked, biting his thumb and spraying a little blood on the inside of the drawer.

"Naruto!" Akira said, horrified.

Shrugging, he took a small box out. He opened it and showed it to her.

It was a locket, with a red pendant shaped like a whirlpool hanging from a black thread. Engraved beautifully in black on the whirlpool was _NaruHina_. Naruto smoothly opened the clasp and revealed the picture inside. (A/N Story photo)

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Sakura took it. I think it's when we started dating. I just acted on an impulse, carrying her over the rooftops." He said as he recalled the memory with a smile.

"It's absolutely adorable." Akira gushed, "She'll love it!"

"Plus it matches the bracelet she made for me." He lifted it up.

A red whirlpool with a fox's head on top of it hung from a black thread.

She laughed, "Sure does."

Naruto kept the locket back and stretched, "Come on then. I'm starving."

A while after lunch Harry sat in his bedroom, going through the scroll before picking out three graduates. A thirteen-year-old orphan who had barely passed: Masaki Fumio. He had dark blue eyes, curly black hair, and a tall and skinny figure. He wasn't particularly talented, but he had serious determination and will. He was smart, since he caught on things very quickly, but he lacked talent, and was very brash and reckless, much like Naruto used to be. He was also somewhat a loner, being an orphan and having grown on the streets in a civilian village near Konoha. Despite his recklessness and his habit of rushing into situations, he was actually a little shy, timid, and definitely a little quiet.

The second student was a known prankster, someone Naruto respected, not as a shinobi, but as a former prankster. He was the only one able to catch her when she ran after a prank, and he liked getting involved in chasing her. She was actually a relative of Konohamaru, his cousin in fact. Sarutobi Hanako; light brown hair, green eyes, short and svelte. She was speedy and stealthy, but she graduated with average skills. She was a quirky and witty young girl, competitive when she wanted to be. She was friends with Konohamaru, and most of the boys in the Academy, being something of a tomboy.

The last was a loner too. Unfortunately, he liked solitude and hated company. From the personality detail on the scroll, he didn't want friends and thought that they only slowed you down. He had only one person he actually loved, or even liked, and that was his younger sister Fumiko. He was an orphan too, having lost his family when he was ten years old. He used to be a little more open in his younger days, but he became completely shut off after their death. He was a tall boy, muscular, with dull red hair and brown eyes. His name was Inafune Katashi.

'_Two orphans and a prankster.' _Naruto thought, _'I guess I wanted to find more me's for myself.'_

He couldn't wait to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, THANK YOU! Reviews seriously, seriously, seriously, seriously make my day… They are the best encouragement a person can get! I love you guys so much! BTW, Happy New Year! **

** The Weekend: I know it has no action YET… I'm thinking about changing the genre to romance, then action, but I'll wait a couple of more chapters since I'm a hopeless romantic :P. Anyhow, just wait for Team Naruto to come in properly, I will bring in some action. And by the way the chapter under Chapter 1 is actually the Prologue, in case you haven't noticed. The chapter classified under Chapter 2 IS chapter 1. Also, I know Akira is overused and I know I'm an idiot for using it, but I don't want to change it now, and it just came up in my head y'know? Everybody makes stupid mistakes… :)**

* * *

Chapter Two:

To say that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was nervous would be an understatement. Naruto was in panic-mode. He was getting late for the stupid announcement, and he had no idea how he was supposed to dress.

His knight in shining armor came in the form of Hinata, since Akira wasn't home.

"Naruto-kun!" She called from downstairs, "Please hurry up!"

"Hinata!" His voice was strangled, "Can you come up here please?"

Smiling patiently, the almost-eighteen-year-old kunoichi dressed in simple lavender tank-top on black pants went upstairs to her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Hai?" She asked, sticking her head in.

"Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to wear?" Naruto asked.

Hinata laughed softly, "Just dress in your normal clothes, Naruto-kun. Your jonin outfit. It's just your heritage that's being announced."

Gulping, Naruto nodded.

"Now hurry up." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto rushed, grabbing his outfit, going to the bathroom, showering and changing, combing and drying his hair before picking up his weapons pouch.

"Ready?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling at her.

Blushing faintly, she reached up and kissed him warmly on the mouth.

"Ready." She replied with a smile.

With a flash, they teleported to the spot where Naruto had placed a Hiraishin tag in Tsunade's office.

"Naruto! Good, you're here." Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief, "I need to talk to you privately."

Hinata nodded, "Good morning, Godaime-sama. Naruto-kun, I'll be waiting outside."

She gave him a kiss for good luck and then went outside.

When Naruto turned around, his jaw dropped open. He stared wide-eyed at the object Tsunade held. It was a white robe, red letters on the back proclaiming 'Hokage Candidate', and orange flames licking the bottoms of the sleeves, and the bottom hemline of the robe.

"F-For me?" He pointed to himself incredulously.

"You see any other Hokage Candidate here?"

Naruto, gulping, took the robe and slipped it on.

"You look exactly like him." Tsunade gasped, "_Exactly _like him."

Naruto smiled, "Arigatou, baa-chan."

Smiling softly, Tsunade nodded, "Stay behind until you get my signal, okay?"

"Hai."

They walked outside, and Tsunade stepped out to face the crowd.

"Villagers of Konoha, I have gathered you here to discuss two matters of great importance. One is concerning me, as the Godaime Hokage. As a certain brat insists on reminding me repeatedly, I am not fooling anyone with my youth anymore. I may still be beautiful…" Tsunade smirked despite the snickers, "But I am no longer young. In a few more years I will not be good enough to handle an entire village. Thus I have chosen my successor to be the Rokudaime Hokage."

"But before I announce the name of my successor, I must reveal an S-Class secret concerning the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

"When Minato was yet a young boy, a girl from the Uzumaki Clan was brought into this village from Uzushiogakure. She was brought to Konoha to be the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox, and after a while, formed a close friendship with Minato."

"Soon after the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato and Uzumaki Kushina got married. This marriage was kept secret due to Minato's dangerous status in the shinobi world."

"The seal withholding the Kyuubi weakens when its female jinchuuriki is in labor. Thus, Kushina was taken to a remote place away from Konoha, where, guarded by trusted ANBU, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. However, a certain villain who was defeated a few years ago somehow got to know of this and arrived at the scene. He released the Kyuubi and set it on the village."

"Minato battled Uchiha Obito, and then when he couldn't defeat him, had no choice but to rightfully entrust this task to his newborn son. He decided to seal the Kyuubi in his own son, dying in the process, but planned to have Kushina with the little boy. But the Kyuubi tried to attack the little baby, and both Minato and Kushina took the fatal blow. Minato sealed his and Kushina's life force as well as the Kyuubi inside his few-hours-old son, entrusting that he would be seen as a hero, and would have friends to share his burden when his parents could not."

"This baby is now the eighteen year old jonin you all know as Naruto. He was given his mother's last name to protect him from his father's enemies."

"And he, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, is the capable shinobi I have chosen as my successor and the Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto took that as his cue and stepped out amidst the applause and cheers from the crowd.

When his audience calmed down, Naruto spoke.

"I stand here today in front of you all, fighting back tears, because when I shouted my dream of becoming Hokage before I even became a genin, I never realized that this dream could come true, and that how big a burden this coat and hat is."

"I wanted to become a Hokage because I was a brash, ignored, mistreated and immature brat. Because I craved acknowledgement. As I grew up and learnt what being a shinobi was, my reasons changed. I wanted to become a Hokage to protect my precious people, and the village I live in."

"I didn't realize, that becoming Hokage, I would not only have to put my life on the line, but the lives of my closest friends as well. My father sacrificed his life, the life of my mother, and the only hope his son had of a normal and proper childhood to protect his village. Every day as a Hokage, I would have to hand out B-Rank, A-Rank, S-Rank missions to my loved ones, not knowing if they would return."

"Then, after I came back from my three-year training mission and after my mentor died, I realized that being the Hokage was probably the hardest and heaviest burden a person can bear. I realize now, that I want to become Hokage to protect my village, and my loved ones. From war, from bloodshed, and from the cycle of hatred. I want to become Hokage to bring peace to the shinobi world."

He took a deep breath and stared at the crowd earnestly, "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I promise to be the best Hokage you have ever known."

"DATTEBAYO!" The villagers yelled together, and Naruto's eyes brimmed over.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and bowed, "Arigatou, mina."

He entered Tsunade's office and felt two slender arms wrap around his neck.

He smiled down at Hinata, "Hey."

"Congratulations." She wiped his watery eyes with a thumb, "Still choked up?"

"Do you blame me?" He retorted with a soft smile.

"No." She kissed him softly, "I love you."

He smiled at her, "You have a mission, right?"

"Hai." She pulled away, blushing.

"You'll be back by tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked immediately, concerned despite the fact that he had asked Tsunade to give her a mission that would enable her to return by her birthday.

"Hai, I'll be back by then. No parties, right?" Hinata asked nervously.

Naruto nodded, chuckling, "No parties."

"Good."

"Ahem." Tsunade coughed subtly.

Hinata turned around, a light blush dusting her cheeks, "Gomen, Hokage-sama."

Hinata walked over to Tsunade's desk.

"Baa-chan…"

"You have to meet your genin team at the Academy training ground tomorrow." Tsunade told him.

"All right. Anything else?"

"No."

"See ya then."

And he jumped out of the window.

Surprisingly, he had quite a crowd outside, waiting outside.

"Shikamaru! Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, what are you guys doing here!?" Naruto asked.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Ino cried.

He spent half an hour with his friends, receiving congratulations etcetera.

"Who's going to be your advisor and secretary?"

Naruto smiled, "I've thought it out."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

Naruto laughed, "Caught on, have we?"

Shikamaru glared at Naruto.

"Oh, come on. It'll keep you out of missions."

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

"Anyways, guys, I gotta go." Naruto grinned, "Got a team to spy on."

"A team to spy on?" Ino repeated.

"Yeah, I wanna get to know my team." Naruto explained, "So I figured, why not go see them train and all?"

"Since when did you get so smart?" Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"Oh, by the way…" He turned around to face her, a grin on his face, "What's up with you and Sai?"

"M-Me and Sai!?" Ino stammered, blushing, "Nothing!"

"Come on… you think he's cute." Naruto shrugged, "And he calls you 'hot blonde' or something, right?"

Ino blushed, looking away.

Naruto laughed, "See ya guys later!"

He flashed away.

'_All right, let's see what Team Naruto's got…'_

Naruto was surprised to find more of him in his team.

Katashi had unusual fierceness and determination for a boy his age; Naruto suspected that his sister had a lot to do with his determination. He was also highly competitive, knowing more ninjutsu than anyone in his class. Unfortunately (Or fortunately for Naruto; he didn't want to be outsmarted by his students) he hated studying and had no interest in anything theory-related. Hanako was very good at taijutsu, being speedy and light on her feet. She also wielded a thin and a little shorter-than-average sword that Naruto guessed she had gotten recently. He guessed her creativeness and expertise as a prankster had a lot to do with her spur-of-the-moment moves. Fumio, despite being quiet and timid, took insults very seriously and was brash and reckless to the point where it could be called suicidal. He also had—Naruto heard from Iruka—unusually large chakra reserves. Nowhere near as large as Naruto's, but definitely larger than the average shinobi.

Shaking his head as he walked down to Ichiraku's, Naruto formulated ways to make them improve. Katashi's love for solitude, he guessed, would be the hardest. The other two's problems would be easier to solve.

It was as he sat down that he realized he needed to talk to Hiashi.

"Kuso!" He cursed under his breath.

"What is it, Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"I had to go see Hiashi-sama."

"I heard he's very busy today."

Naruto thought for a moment, _'Yeah, I guess I'll get the ring before I officially ask him for his blessing. I don't want my ass kicked for not being prepared.'_

* * *

**Next time: Team Naruto gets together, aaaaaand… Hinata's birthday (Sorry, I'll TRY to make it less fluffy {fluffy; lol!})**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto went to the academy early the next morning. He knew his team wouldn't be there, but he didn't mind waiting. Besides, he had nothing better to do than wait, since Hinata wouldn't be back until the evening. He knew Kiba had organized a get-together for Hinata's closest friends (including him, of course), and he planned to take her out for dinner.

Meanwhile, though, he was sitting on an upturned log in the Academy training ground and staring at the ground, remembering his Academy days.

"Excuse me?" A voice brought him out of his thinking, politely yet a little curiously.

Naruto looked up, "Oh. Hi."

Standing in front of him dressed in dark grey pants and a turtleneck full-sleeved black shirt with his headband tied around his neck was Fumio. He had a strange symbol on the back of his shirt, and a weapons pouch strapped to his left thigh. His hair flopped in his eyes, and he was tapping his sandal-clad feet a little nervously. His outfit looked new, yet inexpensive.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto." Naruto smiled, "Your new sensei."

Fumio nodded, sitting down on the ground cross-legged.

"Hey, Fumio?" Naruto said softly.

Fumio looked up with a questioning glance.

"Do you neglect your needs or…" Naruto let the question hang.

Flushing intensely, Fumio looked away, mumbling something about being naturally skinny.

"So you eat a lot?" Naruto asked curiously.

Fumio nodded.

"Where does it all go?"

Fumio shrugged.

"What about training? Do you do that a lot?"

Fumio shrugged.

"Say what…" Naruto said, "If you guys pass tomorrow's test, I'll take you to a friend of mine. We'll work on improving your build, if you'd like."

Taking an instant liking to his new sensei, Fumio nodded. He had heard of Uzumaki Naruto a lot, and how the villagers had treated him awfully when he was a kid, and how he had lived alone. Fumio hadn't been certain about his new sensei, thinking he would be cold and indifferent like all other shinobi.

"That's only if you pass the test." Naruto added again with a grin.

"What test!?" A voice screeched loudly.

Naruto turned around with a smile, facing the green-eyed kunoichi perched on a tree branch with a balloon in her hand and a 'busted' expression on her face.

"Seriously, I thought you had better pranking skills than that, Hanako." Naruto scolded, "I knew you were there, but you should have maintained your position."

A masculine snort caught their attention. Crouching on the Academy building wall, Katashi smirked.

"As if. Don't try to bluff it out, sensei."

Naruto exhaled sharply, "I don't bluff, kid."

Then he grinned, "At least not outside battle."

"Now, I'd like you three to come and sit here." He gestured.

The three genin sat down cross-legged on the ground, and for a minute Naruto took their appearances in.

Hanako was dressed in a boat-neck sleeveless fitted dark blue shirt on a fishnet half-sleeved high-neck undershirt and black shorts that ended just below the knee. She had on regular shinobi sandals, with her headband worn around her waist, and fingerless, metal-plated black gloves. She had her hair braided on one side, her bangs pinned out of the way. She had a weapons pouch attached to her thigh and her sword in a sheath at her hip.

Katashi wore black below-the-knee shorts, regular shinobi sandals, a dark grey sleeveless shirt and a black half-sleeved undershirt, and fingerless gloves. His headband was tied around his forehead, his hair falling over his eyes over it. He had a weapons pouch strapped to his left arm.

"Sensei?" Fumio spoke tentatively.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry. Zoned out a bit. Anyhow, guys… introductions, please… tell me about yourself, your name, your hobbies, your likes, your dislikes, dreams, ambitions, that sorta thing."

"You go first!" Hanako said immediately.

He smiled, "OK, sure. My name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a brash, reckless, possessive and protective person. My days are usually spent training, hanging out with my girlfriend or friends, eating either at Ichiraku's or at home while bugging Akira-nii-san, and now taking lessons from Godaime-sama. I don't like people who threaten my village or friends, I hate war and bloodshed, and I hate doing stuff that requires patience. My ambition, until recently, was to become Hokage, and now that that's indirectly achieved, I aim to bring peace to the entire shinobi world." Naruto smiled, "I want an intro bigger than or equal to that."

He nodded to Fumio.

"My name's Masaki Fumio. I'm a brash and recklessness person, and a lot of people have told me that I'll die on my first mission. I like eating at the dango shop, sometimes Ichiraku's, and mostly at the Yakiniku Q. I like to train and read sometimes. I don't like orphanages and wars, and people who degrade others. My dream is to be a good ninja, finish poverty and prevent future wars."

"A worthy ambition." Naruto said with a respectful nod, "All right, green-eyes."

"Sarutobi Hanako! I'm a loud, annoying person who likes pranking _a lot_. I like hanging out with Konohamaru-nii-san and pulling pranks. I also like sparring and training, especially with my sword. I don't like people who can't take a joke, and I especially hate traitors and backstabbers. My dream is to become a successful kunoichi and surpass all my heroes!"

"You're going to have to cut down on the pranking a bit." Naruto told her, "Use that creativeness elsewhere."

Hanako pouted.

"With your creativeness, I'm pretty sure you'd be an awesome trap-setter. All right, next."

"I am Inafune Katashi, and I don't see why I have to give a pointless introduction as big as yours."

"Just do as he says!" Hanako growled at him.

"I like my sister Fumiko and hanging out with her, and training to become stronger to protect her. I don't like people who go on about true strength; because I believe true strength comes from pain. My dream is to become a strong-enough ninja to ensure that my sister lives a happy life as a civilian."

"What if she wants to be a shinobi?" Hanako asked curiously.

Katashi growled back, "She can't, and she doesn't want to either."

"Now listen up. I want the three of you at Training ground seven tomorrow, early in the morning. If you three pass, I'll treat you to ramen. If you three fail, you're being sent back to the Academy."

"What!?"

"That's how it goes. I have homework for you three. Fumio, work on your anger and train a little more, 'cause I have a feeling you don't do much of that. Hanako, try to think of ways to use your creativeness as a shinobi. And Katashi, I want you to think about the base behind your determination, and where and what you would be if your little sister wasn't there."

Naruto stood up, "Got that, you three?"

"Hai, sensei!"

"Good. Don't be late tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up." With that he stretched, "I gotta go greet my girlfriend."

With that, he hastened to Konoha's gates just as Hinata came in with two chuunin.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a grin, grabbing her waist and hugging her carefully, in case she was injured.

Blushing, the dark-haired kunoichi smiled, "Hi."

He turned her around and kissed her on the mouth quickly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Come 'round to the Shushuya, okay?" He told her.

Hinata nodded, "I'll just nip down home and grab some decent clothes."

Naruto nodded, "I'll go change too. Meet you there?"

Hinata nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I'm taking you out for dinner. The fancy restaurant you wanted to go to."

"Arigatou!" She pecked his cheek, "Bye."

He nodded.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai and Naruto were all seated at a table, waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. They were all dressed casually and had all already placed the orders, Naruto already knowing what Hinata would want.

Finally, finally, Kiba perked up as he caught Hinata's scent.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she came in, "Hi!"

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" They chorused.

"You look great, hime." Naruto told her, making space for her beside him.

She smiled, blushing faintly. She was wearing a white v-neck full-sleeved blouse that showed a tiny bit of cleavage over a light blue skirt and white leggings with heels. Her hair was done in a bun at the nape of her neck, her bangs let out as usual.

Naruto leaned to peck her cheek, whispering a private happy birthday. Almost everyone 'awwwed'.

"So how was your team?" Sakura asked him over sake and dumplings.

"They're okay." He said slowly, "One's an emo, one's a prankster, and one's just an ordinary kid with an admirable goal."

"Sorta like ours, huh?" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Sakura, I don't think your goal was all that admirable." Naruto replied, receiving a glare.

"Two orphans and a prankster, huh? I'd say you were trying to create a team of Four Naruto's." Kiba laughed, "I can just imagine the look on Tsunade-sama's face!"

Everyone laughed.

"I didn't keep that in mind when I chose them." Naruto replied, "But yeah, they're a lot like me."

"So what took you so long?" Tenten asked Hinata.

She smiled happily, "Father and Hanabi wanted to wish me."

"Did they give you presents?" Ino asked eagerly.

Hinata nodded, "A pair of hair sticks and a vase."

"Cool. Hey, knucklehead, where's your present?"

"I'm gonna give it to her separately." Naruto grinned.

They met up at the restaurant. Hinata had changed out of her skirt and blouse and into a white kimono-style dress with a dark purple ribbon around her waist and hems. Naruto was dressed in a dark blue button-down shirt on white pants.

"Hi." She smiled at him when he reached her.

He grinned, "Come on."

Naruto had reserved a quiet in-the-corner spot for them. After ordering, Naruto decided to give Hinata her gift. So he stood up.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

She gave him a puzzled glance, but closed them anyway.

Naruto placed the empty box in front of her and went behind her. He locked the locket around her slender neck, the pendant falling on her dress.

"Okay. Open 'em."

Hinata opened her eyes and found nothing different.

"Naruto-kun?" She said uncertainly.

He chuckled, "Look down."

She caught sight of the pendant and touched it, awed. As she lifted it up to examine it, the clasp opened, revealing the picture he had put in.

"Naruto-kun, it's awesome!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much!"

Naruto smiled, kissing her softly, "I'm glad you like it, hime."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

What Naruto had prepared for his team was actually a little complicated version of the Bell test, since he thought it best to go with tradition (Sandaime-Jiraiya-Minato-Kakashi-now him). It involved traps that would land you thirty feet under the ground with no way of walking up unless someone from the outside helped or you knew how to climb without using your hands, traps that would blow up in your face and traps that would put you in a humiliating position (Like with your body under the ground with only your head sticking up). All these traps would involve an outsider's help to avoid or escape once caught.

Naruto was surprised to find Katashi already there when he got to the Training Ground, and he had set out early!

"Katashi? I didn't think you would be early." Naruto said with an easy grin.

Katashi responded with a contemplative frown, "Sensei, I'm…"

Katashi paused, hesitating.

"Confused." Naruto put in, "It's all right to admit your weakness. Nobody's perfect. Is confused the word you were looking for?"

"Hai." Katashi replied seriously, "I don't… I think I don't really understand what you meant by…"

"I thought so." But Naruto smiled gently, sitting down in front of Katashi, "Let me ask you this, Katashi. You intended to become a ninja to protect your sister, right?"

Katashi nodded, looking uncomfortable.

"She's the one who drives you to become stronger."

Katashi nodded again.

"Has there ever been a time when you were trying and _trying _and_ trying _to get something done, but you couldn't do it?"

"Of course."

"And did you end up doing that thing?"

"Hai."

"How?" Naruto asked softly, "You thought you would _never _be able to accomplish that. How did you manage?"

"Because… I had to… I had to help my sister."

Naruto nodded, "When you become a shinobi, many times you find that people dear to you are put in danger. If you get a reputation as a good shinobi, people might target your sister. Times like that are rare now, Thank God, but it was pretty common a short while ago. Hatred is an awful thing."

"A person once told me that I was truly strong. I was just a genin then, with zero skills, constantly beaten by my teammate in everything I did. Do you know what he said made me truly strong?"

Katashi shrugged, but Naruto could see he was catching the principle. It would take him a while to bring the concept into his life, but he could at least clear his concepts till then.

"I had someone I loved." Naruto gazed at the ground absentmindedly, "I was in a near-death situation and I had almost zero-chakra. But because my enemy had supposedly killed my friend, I was able to draw out enormous chakra and break the S-Class jutsu a ninja-prodigy hadn't been able to break."

"The reason I sit in front of you now, despite facing SS-class Akatsuki nins, is because I had so many people to protect. I defeated enemies every time because of the urge to protect my friends, my teachers, and my mentors."

Naruto paused for a minute, "It's not easy. You don't succeed every time. Sometimes you have to see the people dearest to you die. But strength is to not avenge their deaths, but prevent more like those. That's why I want to end the cycle of hatred. Peace is slowly spreading. There are still uprisings, still missing-nins out there. But you have to try. If someone close to you dies, you have to think not of taking revenge, but to prevent more loved ones, yours and those of others, from dying."

Then he smiled, "I'm glad you to attended the speech too."

Katashi looked at him, puzzled.

"Darn it!" Hanako yelled, "Why can't I ever sneak up on you!?"

Naruto laughed, "Hinata-chan says I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Hinata-chan?" Hanako repeated, "Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto nodded, "All right. Now that you guys are here, we can start the test."

His team apprehensively nodded.

"It's simple, actually." Naruto took out a clock and set it, "You have until noon to find me and take these bells from me. The bells are two, so one of you is going to have to suffer Academy for another year while I'll take on another genin."

"What!?" The three yelled together.

Naruto pinned the bells to his belt, "Tough luck. The one who fails gets tied up and has no lunch. If you all fail, you get tied up and watch me have dinner."

"So that's why you told us not to eat breakfast!"

"You finally realized." Naruto smirked, "Your time starts… NOW!"

And he disappeared.

Katashi almost fell into the trap. It was a good thing Hanako had already disclosed the expertly covered deep hole in the ground. Disclosed, meaning got caught in, of course.

"Katashi! Help me out of here!" Hanako yelled.

"Not so smug are we now?" He smirked down at her.

"Please, help me out." She sounded uncomfortable.

"Nope. Not a chance, banshee." He turned away, and…

Found himself buried underneath the ground with his butt sticking out.

"Kuso." Cursing, he flushed at the embarrassing position he was in.

Then he heard Fumio's voice.

"Katashi-san, I can get you out."

"Then get me out already!"

"On one condition. We work together."

"Fine, fine! Just do it already!"

Within minutes the three stood together, Fumio having helped Hanako too.

"I have a plan, but we need to work together."

"There are two bells." Hanako reminded him.

He nodded, "We'll figure that part out once we get to it. Besides, no matter what sensei might say, we're a team. We should start acting like one."

Naruto smiled as Hanako leapt out of the bushes, straight at him, her sword out. His shadow clone had managed to see them plotting together, but unfortunately could not hear their plan.

"I'm _not _going back to the Academy, ya got that!?" She screamed as she swung.

Naruto dodged the strike, and saw Katashi out of the corner of his eye, making hand signs. Before he knew it, he was surrounded in smoke.

Then out of nowhere, he was paralyzed.

'_What the hell!?" _He thought desperately.

Hanako leapt at him, and he could feel a cut on his thigh.

'_She is wicked with that sword.'_

Then he smirked, _'Though her aim is still off.'_

"We have your bells, sensei." Hanako announced as soon as he could move again.

"What!?" Naruto's eyes widened and his hand went to his belt. Instead of the bells hung two tiny rocks.

Fumio held out three identical bells.

"That's impossible! I had only two!"

"I did a copy. But you can't tell which one is a copy, so we all pass." Fumio replied, "It's the only low-class jutsu I can pull off successfully."

"How did you guys get the bells?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at them.

"Fumio got us out of the traps on the condition that we work together. He said, 'We're a team, so we better start acting like one'." Hanako's tone was praising.

"Hanako and I were distractions. Hanako cut the string of the bells, and before you could notice, he replaced them with rocks of the same weight. Then he did a copy."

"Awesome!" Naruto hollered, "So. What was the purpose of this test?"

Surprisingly, all three answered together. Hanako and especially Katashi looked a little shamefaced.

"Teamwork."

"Excellent. Now, you all pass."

They sighed with relief.

"Listen up. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been completely frank with you guys. Anything you'll ask me, I'll answer honestly and frankly. I'll keep no secrets from you, and I expect the same from you. In time, I hope you guys become great friends, but I want absolutely no secrets in my team. If you guys need advice or counseling, you can even come see me at my place. I'm pretty sure you know the way. Namikaze Compound. Hell, you can come even just to chill out. We'll start training after lunch, and we'll go for our first mission tomorrow. Got that?"

They nodded, "Hai, sensei."

"Now come on. I'm treating you guys to Ichiraku's."

"All right!" Hanako yelled, "Konohamaru-nii-san's always going on and on about Ichiraku's."

Naruto grinned, "Great stuff."

They were stuffing Ichiraku's when Akira passed by.

"Naruto! You passed my lunch for Ichiraku's again!" She said, "Oh."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I'm here with my team. Akira-ne-san, say hi to Team Naruto! Katashi, Hanako and Fumio, this is Akira-ne-san."

"Hi guys." Akira smiled, ruffling Naruto's head, "I'll have you know, you have the best sensei ever. He'll do anything to see you guys get stronger. Besides, you guys are a lot like him. You even have similar problems! He's gonna protect you with his life."

"Ne-san." Naruto protested, grinning despite the faint blush on his cheeks.

Akira smiled, "See ya around, kids."

"I hope that didn't include me." Naruto glared at her.

"That specifically included you." She responded sweetly.

Naruto huffed, "I'm an eighteen-year-old jonin, for your information."

"With the brain of an academically-challenged five year old."

Laughing, Akira walked away.

Ayame and Teuchi were chuckling too.

"Always the same." Ayame laughed, "You two can't resist fighting, can you?"

"Not my fault she always teases me!" Naruto defended, but he smiled along, "Another one, old man."

"You ate, like, fifteen!" Hanako gasped, halfway through just her second.

"Sixteen. Don't worry, Hanako-san, this is usual for everyone who's seen Naruto eat ramen." Ayame responded.

"Teuchi-san, some vegetable soup, please." A soft voice called.

Naruto turned his head immediately, his face lighting up.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned her head, "Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-nii-san!"

Hanabi was sitting beside Hinata. She had taken to calling Naruto nii-san a while after the start of their relationship.

As usual, Hinata blushed on hearing her boyfriend being called 'nii-san' by her sister.

"Hey, Hanabi." Naruto said with a grin, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Remember I applied at the Academy since tou-san said that as clan heiress I shouldn't attend missions?"

Naruto nodded.

She smiled wider, "I got the job."

Naruto grinned, "All right, Hinata-chan!"

He leaned over to her (She was sitting one stool on his right) and kissed her cheek.

Hinata blushed, "Your team, Naruto-kun?"

"Yep. Katashi, Hanako, and Fumio. Guys, this is Hyuuga Hinata, my girlfriend. And that's her sister Hanabi."

"Hi." Hinata smiled at them.

"You guys have a super-cool sensei. Konohamaru-kun would kill to have your position."

"Trust me, I know." Hanako rolled her eyes.

"She's his cousin." Naruto explained, finishing his seventeenth bowl of ramen, "If you guys are done, let's go."

They got up, and Naruto gave Hinata another peck before walking away with his team.

"How about we make this training ground our personal ground?" Naruto asked once they got to Ground Seven.

"Like, nobody else is allowed here?"

"No, no. See, I had a training ground where I trained all the time with my team. That ground holds a lot of memories for me."

"Oh."

"So, how about it? You guys just decide that you're gonna train here only from now on. It'll give you a better chance to bond."

"Do you train here, Naruto-sensei?" Fumio asked.

"Sometimes. I train in my compound training ground frequently, but yes I train here too."

"This is _so _my training ground from now." Hanako said with a grin.

"Yeah, mine too." Fumio added a little shyly.

Katashi grunted in agreement.

"So, team? Want to start training?" Naruto asked.

They nodded excitedly.

"All right. Let's start with you, Fumio. You have, I've heard, so large chakra reserves, that you can't do the low-level jutsus."

Fumio nodded, "I can hardly make a decent clone."

"I'm gonna teach you one of my… um… signature moves. The shadow clone technique."

Naruto created two shadow clones.

"One of them is gonna teach you how to do the shadow clone jutsu."

Fumio nodded, and he and the clone moved off.

"All right. First of all, neither of you gets miffed if you get taught by a clone, okay? Because they're exactly the same as me. Hanako, you have great speed and stealth, huh? I'm gonna teach you something my master taught me. The frog kata. Okay?"

**(A/N: I don't know if that exists, so just bear with me)**

"After some chakra-control exercises and some missions, I might even teach you guys senjutsu."

"Get working, you two. And listen, try to think of traps and ways to use your creativeness. Katashi, you have great stamina, and you know a lot of ninjutsu, right? We're gonna spar until you black out."

"All right. Let's get started!"

The sun had set long back, yet Team Naruto continued training, until finally Naruto's stomach convinced him to end the session.

"Great work, guys. You really made progress today. Tomorrow we're gonna train some more, and then we can go on a mission." He said proudly, "Now listen. For my team, we have positions. Katashi, long-range, since I get the feeling you know a lot of long-range jutsus. Hanako, our distraction and short-range tai-justu specialist. Fumio, with your brains, you're our strategist. Plus you can be short and long range too."

Naruto now became serious, "I want absolutely no ill-feeling and jealousy in my team. You think I'm favoring one of you, you come and tell me. Got that?"

The three nodded.

"Great. Can you guys walk home?"

Wearily, they nodded.

"How about we go to my place for dinner, and then you guys can go home?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Hanako yelled.

Naruto laughed, "Come along then. You guys hold on to my arm."

After they had gripped his arm, Naruto used Hiraishin to go home.

"Naruto-sensei, I forgot…" Katashi looked a little afraid.

Just then they heard a voice yell, "Nii-san!"

They turned around.

Standing next to Akira was a young seven-year-old girl baring a strong resemblance to Katashi. She had her hair done in two cute pigtails, and was wearing a long blue frock with white leggings.

"Katashi-nii-san!" She leapt at Katashi, hugging him tightly.

"Fumiko, what are you doing here?!" Katashi hugged her back, his face lighting up immediately.

"She got worried, and wanted to know the way to Tsunade-sama's office to ask her where you were. I brought her home, figuring Naruto would bring you here." Akira answered.

"Arigatou, ne-san." Naruto told her.

She nodded, "Dinner's ready."

"Don't jump like that again." Katashi told his sister gently, "You know you're still weak."

"Sakura-san said I'm fine!"

"Sakura-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!"

"How do you know her?" Naruto asked curiously.

Katashi hesitated, then answered.

"Fumiko became paralyzed after the war. When we came to Konoha, Sakura-san tended to her. We go to her for regular checkups after every two weeks."

"Oh."

"We already know Sakura-san's your teammate."

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Dinner's ready, you guys." Akira smiled.

They went in the kitchen and after a hearty yell of "Itadakimasu", Naruto told Akira about Hinata's new job.

"The food's really good, Akira-san." Fumio told her between mouthfuls.

She smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

After dinner, exhausted, Team Naruto was teleported to their respective homes by their sensei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thnx evry1 4 d reviews! U guys make my day! BTW, I am trying my best to make the chaps as long as possible. I had no idea 1000+ words could be so less! Anyhow, crisdslasher: thnx for the correction, n I did hav 1 of dem signing d contract in mind, nt sure if I'll go wid that idea (Mayb nt). Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

After completing fifteen D-ranks in four days and five exhausting training sessions in which the genins learnt tree-climbing, Team Naruto finally got a C-rank.

"You have to protect a certain merchant from bandits and below-chuunin-level shinobi." Tsunade told Naruto, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect. How long?"

"For four days. Two days getting to Iwa, and a two-day stay until the fair is finished."

"Iwa? Fair?"

"There's a fair near Iwa, in which your merchant will be participating. It'll be a popular spot for bandits and such. There's already security, but you know…"

Naruto nodded, "Two days for getting there, and…"

"You can Hiraishin back, of course." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto sighed, "Fine. What do you say, guys?"

They nodded.

"Meet up at your training ground for your team photo, and then I want to see you all tomorrow morning at the Konoha Gates."

"Right. Let's go, team." Naruto smiled.

They strolled out, and Naruto smiled fondly.

'_They've really gotten closer over time. Katashi actually speaks up and argues with Fumio and Hanako. Makes me think he isn't a quiet guy, just reserved. Fumio's still a little quiet, but confident. Hanako's… well… I guess, the 'Naruto' of the group.'_

They reached the training ground, where Tsunade stood with a photographer.

"Poses, please."

Katashi crossed his arms over his chest. Fumio scratched the back of his head and grinned. Hanako slung both arms around the necks of Katashi and Fumio, and Naruto made two horns on Hanako's head, grinning foxily.

There was a flash, and the moment was saved forever.

Naruto went to see Hinata first.

She was teaching at the Academy, as usual, so he had to interrupt her class.

"Excuse me, Hinata-san," He winked, "I need to talk to you."

Hinata blushed faintly, but nodded.

"Do not make noise. I'll be right back."

"Hinata-sensei, I'm pretty sure fifteen minutes are guaranteed!" A girl called back.

Hinata blushed furiously, stepping outside.

"Gomen." She said meekly, "You wanted to see me?"

Naruto nodded, "Mission."

Immediately her arms wrapped around his neck. Smiling, he put his own around her waist.

"One of my students has a younger sister." Naruto nuzzled her cheek, "He's very… careful about her. You think you can…?"

"I'd love to take care of her, Naruto-kun." She replied.

He smiled, "She had paralysis, so she's a little weak. You'll have to be gentle around her."

"Oh, poor girl."

"You're the kindest person I know, y'know that?"

"Nope. You are the kindest person you know." She replied and then reached up to kiss him, "Be careful?"

Naruto held her lips for a few seconds in a kiss, sealing the promise.

"Naruto-kun!"

At the fangirl squeal, Naruto groaned. The merchant's daughter _had _to be a Naruto-crazy teen (Most teenage girls were nowadays).

"Oh my Gawd, you guys are _so _lucky to have him as your sensei! Naruto-kun, I'm your biggest, biggest, biggest fan! I can't believe you're going to be my knight."

Team Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Um… actually, we all are protecting you." Fumio put in uneasily.

"Can you sign my kerchief please? Please, please, please?" She made puppy-dog eyes at him.

She was a fourteen to fifteen year old girl with light brown long hair knotted at the nape of her neck with sticks, and light brown eyes. She was dressed in a kimono-like black shirt on green pants. She waved out a kerchief at him.

"Onegai, Naruto-kun?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Naruto sighed, and smiled, "Sure."

He whipped out his new signature on her kerchief: Naruto, with the N double-traced, and a swirl in the place of the O. Somewhat like: **N**arut

"Nice sign, sensei." Hanako said, impressed as she checked out the sign.

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun!" She leapt up and kissed his cheek.

Naruto grimaced, "I would appreciate it if you don't do that again. My girlfriend doesn't really like fangirls."

"Ironic, considering she was a stalker herself." Katashi put in.

Naruto glared, "No bad-mouthing Hinata."

With a subtle cough, Tsunade got their attention.

"This is the merchant, Antonio."

"Honor to meet you." Antonio grinned.

"And his daughter, Emi."

She waved merrily, winking at Naruto, who groaned inwardly.

"Hey, sensei, you're gonna have to endure that flirting for four days, y'know." Fumio whispered.

"Kill me now." Naruto moaned.

"Nu-uh. It wouldn't do us good to have our sensei killed on our first C-rank." Hanako replied, grinning.

Katashi smirked, suppressing a chuckle. His teammates' antics seriously cracked him up sometimes. He and Fumiko laughed at them a lot when he told her about them at home..

"Shall we go then?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Take care."

"Always, baa-chan."

Naruto smiled at his companions, "Ready to go?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Emi said happily.

Team Naruto was halfway to Iwa, on their second day of travelling, when a group of low-level bandits attacked.

They had been walking calmly, chatting and talking. Only Naruto had noticed the chakra. He kept quiet about it though, but took action as soon as the first kunai hit the ground in front of them.

"Stay where ya are an' surrender the merchant!" A voice yelled.

Fumio rolled his eyes, Katashi smirked, and Hanako said, "_Please_."

"Team Naruto, formation B."

Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu. Three clones formed a barrier around the merchant and Emi, while he stood facing the bandits who stood in front of them, having leapt out of the bushes. Hanako stood in the center while Fumio and Katashi formed a triangle in front of Naruto.

Naruto did a quick headcount. Three bandits. Perfect.

"Yer not gunna make it with tha merchant, ya hear?" The burly man in the center called. He had strange tattoo-like marks on his face.

"Team Naruto, whip their asses!"

The three genin bounded forward, each taking a bandit.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Fumio muttered, creating fifteen clones. All of them threw down smoke bombs.

"That ain't gonna work with me, kiddo!" The ground shook and a huge boulder erupted from the ground like a mountain, the bandit on top.

All the Fumio's, except the real ones, leapt forward at the bandit and started attacking him expertly, while the real one hid. When all the clones were close enough, he made a seal and…

BANG! The explosion was quite impressive, casting a burnt bandit down on the ground.

Fumio grinned, rushing over to tie him up.

Meanwhile, after a quick taijutsu battle, Katashi ended things.

He leapt away, making sure his opponent was cornered, and quickly formed the Tiger seal.

"Water style: Gunshot!"

Bullets quite big for his size escaped his mouth and hit the bandit, hard.

"KO!" Katashi murmured the word Fumiko would have said.

Meanwhile, Hanako was doing a spectacular taijutsu dance with her opponent, who was long-range and sucked at close combat. Hanako didn't let him get far away enough to do a jutsu, ending things quite lazily with a stab to his side with her sword.

The bandits tied up, Emi and Antonio applauded, awed, while Naruto smiled proudly at his team.

"You guys did great!" He told them.

Smiling happily, his team seemed proud of themselves too.

"I'll keep watch first today." Hanako told them.

Naruto nodded reluctantly. He had been thinking a lot about Sasuke and the war today. He was sure he would get nightmares.

"Okay. Fumio, the food was excellent as usual." Naruto complimented the young boy, who flushed.

"Arigatou." He mumbled.

"Seriously, sometimes it seems like everyone except me is a great cook."

"I can cook too, Naruto-kun." Emi winked at him.

Naruto ignored her, "Akira-ne-san's a great cook, you being a kid can cook up some great stuff, and nobody can beat Hinata-chan's food."

"Missing her already, huh?" Fumio asked.

Katashi snorted, "I bet he's wet with his thoughts about her."

Hanako, Fumio and even Katashi (after realizing what he had said) blushed furiously. Naruto just went a little pink, having heard coarser remarks.

"Shut up!" Naruto bonked him on the head, a smile playing at his lips.

He pulled out his sleeping bag and got in.

"G'Night, guys."

"'Night, Naruto-kun!"

Hanako froze when she heard a rustle. She was seriously feeling creeped out by the quiet. She instinctively reached for her sword when she heard another rustle.

She frowned, turning back when she heard a groan.

Naruto was in his bag, twitching and turning, sweat trickling down his face, grimacing.

'_Is he having a nightmare?'_

From what Konohamaru had told her, she would never have imagined her sensei would have such a flaw.

But as she thought that, the battles and fights Naruto had been in came to her mind.

'_If anyone has a right to have nightmares, it's Sensei.' _She decided.

Just then Naruto sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily.

She tried not to look as he wiped off his sweat, taking off his shirt to cool off, trying to regain his composure.

"Sensei, you all right?" She heard someone ask, and whipped around immediately.

"Katashi, what are you doing awake?" She hissed.

Naruto smiled shakily, "I'm fine, Katashi. Why are you awake?"

"Had a nightmare too." He replied, "Get them a lot when I leave Fumiko."

Naruto nodded, getting up and stretching, "I don't think I can go back to sleep now. Hanako, you want some rest?"

"Sure." She stood up, yawning, "Arigatou, sensei."

He ruffled her hair with a smile, "No problem."

She got back in her sleeping bag.

A few minutes later, Naruto called softly, "Katashi, you can come talk now. She's asleep."

Katashi looked impressed as he came out and sat next to Naruto.

"I'm… worried about…"

"Hinata-chan's taking care of her." Naruto replied, "I promise."

Naruto nodded.

After a quiet silence, Katashi spoke up.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"About what you said… about true strength?"

Naruto nodded.

"I think you were right."

Naruto smiled, "That's the one thing in which I can confidently say that I'm always right."

As Katashi started to go back to bed, Naruto spoke up.

"Katashi?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"I'll sacrifice my life to save you. You can trust me with your life."

"Arigatou, sensei." He whispered back.

Naruto just smiled.

It was in Iwa that Naruto finally found the perfect ring for Hinata. Antonio had taken them to a friend of his who was running a jewelry store in the fair.

"Naruto-sama, it's an honor to meet you!" The man, named Ken, bowed.

"Please, don't bother with the sama stuff."

"I've heard you're dating the Hyuuga heiress. Is that true?"

Naruto nodded, "Sorta ex-heiress. Hinata gave up her position, and started training Hanabi, a while ago."

"A little bird also told me you've been meaning to propose."

Naruto glared at his team.

"What!? Emi said he has the unique-most jewelry in the entire country!"

"No, I said world." Emi corrected.

"I think I have just the thing."

After seeing blinding, huge diamond rings, Naruto finally found the perfect one.

It was an empty silver ring, for now, with a yin-yang symbol on it.

"What stones do you want me to put in?" Ken asked, gesturing to the display.

Naruto pointed.

"Lavender and orange chalcedony." He smiled, "Interesting choice."

"Brighten the other one up a little, please." Naruto said, "How long?"

"Take it later today." Ken signed a receipt, "Free of cost, of course."

Despite Naruto's protesting, Ken did not take money for the beautiful, unique and absolutely perfect ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**I officially feel as if I'm writing either for myself, or for 1 or 2 ppl. Review, guys, PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Team Naruto didn't receive another C-Rank mission for another few days. They did three D-ranks a week at least, and trained the other while.

Since Hinata taught at the Academy, Naruto knew that the only time he could go talk to Hiashi was in the morning. So he left his team practicing water-walking and went to the Hyuuga compound.

He didn't think Hiashi would actually be _happy _to see him. But he was. As soon as Naruto had sat down in front of him, he smiled.

"I hope you're here to talk about Hinata, Naruto-san?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I hope it's something that will make her happy."

"I think so, sir." Naruto smiled, "I definitely hope it will."

"Good."

Naruto stood up and bowed formally.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death, ask you for your eldest daughter's hand in marriage. I promise to cherish her and love her forever, and I promise to protect her with my life."

Hiashi smirked inwardly, _'Namikaze kids, with Naruto's stamina and chakra reserves, possibly the Uzumaki kekkai genkai, and possibly with a new Byakugan. Hell yes!'_

He remained serious on the outside, "On one condition."

"Anything."

"I want at least twelve kids."

Naruto, red in the face, fell over unconscious.

Hinata came home from her training a little later than usual the next week. She was taken by surprise when she found Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari in her room.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

They grinned, "Getting you ready for your big date."

"Nani!? And Temari-san, what are you doing here!?"

"Hinata, say hello to Suna's ambassador to Konoha!" Sakura said with a flourish.

Hinata smiled, "Congratulations."

Temari smiled back, "Well, Shika couldn't really leave Konoha, and though I'll miss Gaara and Kankuro, it gives me an opportunity to be with Shika."

"I brought the absolutely _perfect _dress for you." Ino gushed, "I took the liberty of buying it for you."

Sakura picked a lock of Hinata's hair, frowning critically.

"First, you're gonna soak in a scented bath while we wash your gorgeous hair." She said.

"I don't understand… why are you guys making such a big deal? Naru-kun and I go out on dates a lot."

"Oooh. _Naru-kun_, huh?" Tenten drawled, and Hinata blushed.

"Hinata, how can you forget!? It's your anniversary!"

"Nani!?" Hinata gasped, _'How could I forget!?'_

"So you get to dress up like a princess!" Ino squealed.

"Come on, come on, we don't have time." Temari gestured.

Around seventy five minutes later, Hinata was ready. Her dress was dark purple, tight and hugging her curves. It had a v-neck, deep enough to show the cleavage she usually made a point of hiding. The sleeves hugged her arms until her elbows. The skirt opened from the front a little above her knees like a curtain, the hem lacy and fancy. She wore lilac colored high heels, matching the lilac brooch on her dress. Her accessories included two fancy bangles, a bracelet Naruto had gifted her, a pearl necklace, and a fancy lilac comb in her hair. The girls had curled her hair, making it flow around her face.

"You look amazing!" Temari shouted, wrapping Hinata's shawl around her shoulders.

"Beyond amazing!" Sakura corrected.

"Naruto's _so _getting a nosebleed." Ino grinned viciously, and Hinata blushed.

"I agree. Sensei's gonna fall over!" Hanako cackled evilly.

"Hanako-san?" Hinata said, surprised.

Hanako nodded with a grin, "We're helping sensei with the arrangements and all. I may be a tomboy, but I know exactly what you want."

Plainly speaking, Naruto was nervous. He didn't know how he was going to propose and what he was going to say, and he was getting jittery. Thankfully, everything was perfectly set beforehand. Naruto was sure of this thanks to his team. Like Hanako said, she may be a tomboy but she knew exactly what a girl wants.

His hands were shaking as he pulled his tie a little tighter. He was dressed in a light orange dress shirt on black pants, and a simple black tie.

Just then, Hinata stepped out, and his breath caught in his throat. She looked… _gorgeous_. _Stunning_.

"H-Hinata-chan?" He breathed softly as she walked up to him.

She smiled shyly, blushing.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." She replied, giving a tiny twirl, showing off her dress.

He put his hands on her waist, "You… you look gorgeous."

She blushed harder, "Arigatou."

Then she leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly.

Naruto held her at a little distance, and gazed at her from head to toe.

"Your father let you out in that, on a date?" Naruto whispered, a smile pulling at his lips, gazing at her neckline, a small blush on his cheeks too.

She blushed furiously, "N-Naruto-kun!"

'_Father didn't just let me out in this. He agreed to let me stay with you for the night.' _Hinata fought another blush.

With a grin, Naruto held out his arm.

Hinata grabbed onto it, a smile on her lips. The two were gone, via Hiraishin.

Reappearing instantly, Hinata looked around and gasped. They were standing by a waterfall, and a few feet away from them was a table for two, candles glinting beautifully. Soft music flowed from somewhere, but Hinata couldn't spot the source.

Naruto sighed with relief, _'Thanks, guys! This is perfect. I really owe you one.'_

Naruto smiled gently at her, "M'lady?"

She smiled back, leaning to kiss him, this time on the lips.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered as he led her to the table.

Naruto pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down.

The moment Naruto took his own place, their favorite food appeared on their plates. Hinata gasped. Everything was amazing!

They ate, and once they were finished, Naruto stood up, gesturing for Hinata to do the same.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him.

He interlaced their fingers and led her to the lake. A small boat was there. They got in.

Hinata snuggled up next to Naruto, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

Wrapped in the kiss, Hinata hardly noticed when they neared the waterfall. Luckily, Naruto remembered. He pulled apart, and gestured.

"Hinata, look at that!"

Hinata turned her head, and Naruto made a hand sign. The waterfall parted in the center, revealing words written behind.

_Will you marry me?_

She turned to look at Naruto. He was on one knee, a ring held out in his hand, and his eyes bright.

"Hinata, for a long time I was completely idiotically oblivious to your love for me. It took you nearly dying to wake me up. The years I've spent with you were the best years of my life, and made me realize how much I wanted you to be at my side throughout my future." He took a deep breath, "W-Will you please be my wife?"

Tears streamed down her face. Wordlessly, she nodded. Naruto took her hand and slipped the ring in, and as soon as he kissed her, she fainted.

Naruto chuckled as his fiancée went limp in his arms, and jumped back to the bank. He set her carefully against him, making sure not to dirty her dress, and woke her up with smelling salts.

Once she was up, she hugged him tightly, crying lightly into his chest.

"Hey, hey." Naruto chuckled gently, wiping her tears off.

Then he lifted her face up, stroking her cheek with his thumb and gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked softly.

"Of course. But… your father…"

"He gave me permission."

Slowly he leaned to kiss her. The kiss slowly became deeper as the two wrapped around each other and lost themselves in the others embrace.

Finally Naruto pulled away for lack of air, and littered kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered, and then froze.

Hinata was about to ask him what's wrong when she felt something hard probe into her stomach. She froze too, a huge blush on her face. Naruto's face was redder than she had ever seen it.

"S-Sorry." He stammered, pulling away.

Hinata just laughed.

"Let's go home, Hinata-chan." He whispered to her, easing the awkwardness, a blush still on his face.

Hinata nodded, and they were gone.

As soon as they appeared in Naruto's living room, Naruto kissed her again.

"I'll just go shower, okay?" He ducked his head, his blush darkening.

Hinata nodded.

"You can use the other bedroom to change. Oh! You won't have any clothes…"

"No, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him shyly, "Neji-nii-san said he gave you the scroll I sealed my clothes into."

"Oh! So that was what the scroll was for!" Naruto laughed, "Neji just gave it to me and said you would take it from my place."

Hinata nodded.

Naruto gestured, "Come on. It's in my room."

They went upstairs and Naruto handed her the scroll before going to his room for a shower. Hinata changed into knee-length shorts and a baggy long nightshirt. She braided her hair and hung her dress.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto called uncertainly, knocking on the door.

"You can come in, Naruto-kun." Hinata called back.

Naruto opened the door and smiled at her, "Hi."

He had changed into an orange t-shirt on black boxers.

"Come on. You don't mind sleeping in my room, right?"

"No." She blushed a little, but smiled.

They went to his room and cuddled up on his bed.

"How long have you been planning to ask me?" Hinata asked, her head on his shoulder.

He thought for a moment, "A while. I wanted to find a ring before asking your dad. I found this ring in Iwa actually."

Hinata gazed at her ring properly for the first time, and was awed.

"It's beautiful."

"It's perfect for us." Naruto kissed the finger which bore the ring.

"You took my father's blessing!?" Hinata squealed, _'So romantic!'_

Naruto nodded, "I didn't want your father beating me up for not asking him first."

Hinata giggled.

"How did _that_ go?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged, "He was actually happy to see me."

Then he flushed a little, "He… um…"

"What!?" Hinata asked immediately; Naruto rarely blushed.

"He agreed on the condition that he wanted twelve grandkids."

Hinata blushed too.

"Th-Then?"

"I fainted." He admitted sheepishly.

Hinata giggled again.

"When I woke up he said that since I was the sole Uzumaki and Namikaze, either I would have to have two to three wives or have a lot of kids with one wife."

"What d-did you say?"

"That even if I had only one kid, or no kid at all with you, I wouldn't take another wife." He shrugged, an embarrassed smile and tiny blush on his face.

Hinata giggled, kissing him, "I love you."

He smiled at her, stroking her hair, "I love you too."

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Naruto spoke up.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I don't want to have the marriage until I've dealt with some unfinished business."

Hinata nodded, a little puzzled.

"But it'll be in less than two years, I promise."

She pouted.

He chuckled, "As soon as possible."

Hinata nodded, "Any time's good enough for me, Naruto-kun. I'd wait for you forever."

"I'd never make you wait forever." Naruto replied, sealing the promise with a quick kiss, "Good night, Hinata-chan."

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

***_Omake_***

"So, tell us girl!" Ino gushed.

The girls were sitting in Ino's living room, the day after the proposal.

"Was it romantic?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded, her eyes sparkling, "So romantic I felt like I was dreaming!"

"Where's the ring?"

"Right here."

Hinata held her hand out.

"It's so pretty!"

"Orange for him, and purple for me." Hinata said fondly.

"What did he do after you said yes?" Sakura asked.

"He kissed me, but I fainted."

The kunoichis laughed.

"Then?"

"He woke me up with smelling salts and we k-kissed again."

"What kind?"

"Um… l-long, p-passionate one."

"Oooh."

Hinata blushed harder.

"Something happened." Temari realized, "Why are you blushing so much, Hinata?"

Ino grinned, "Did he get excited?"

Hinata caught the meaning and nodded, "Very."

"EWWWW!" Sakura yelled, "Too much information! Gross."

"What!? You actually turned him on?" Temari asked, eyes wide.

Hinata grinned, nodding, a blush still on her face.

"All right! Way to go, Hinata!"

Sakura grimaced, "Can we change the subject please?"

"Hai, Sakura-san!"

* * *

**So there u hav it... the sixth chapter! Anyhow, you are NOT getting an update until I have at least six reviews for this chapter! Come on, guys! Puh-leeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeee eeeee! I need encouragement!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven:

* * *

**I don't own Naruto. Or Shippuden. I swear. Really.**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, btw. Things in the city are chaotic and there's a strike every other day which means that dad's home which means I don't get to type out the new chapters too much.**

**Anyhow Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. I love you guys! :) You really make my day. **

** Chemo: the chakra chains things Kushina used would count as a kekkei genkai, right? Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! You guys rule!**

* * *

"All right, guys." Naruto smiled at the three, "You guys did great!"

Hanako grinned. They had just finished the two jutsu Naruto had given them, in twenty days.

"We'll go get another C-rank tomorrow."

"I don't want another C-rank." Katashi snapped, "I don't want stupid teammates holding me back, especially worthless ones like mine. The Chuunin Exams are coming up, and I'm not gonna let anybody stop me from entering."

"Katashi." Naruto's eyes were suddenly hard, "Apologize. Now. The Chuunin Exams are coming up, and nobody's entering until I think you're ready."

Katashi growled back, "I'm not gonna apologize to a weak tomboy and a clanless orphan nobody wants."

Hanako glared, "Who are you calling weak tomboy?!"

Fumio looked surprised, and hurt, too.

"That was entirely out of line." Naruto was furious, "Fumio, Hanako, please have dinner together before you go home. You guys are not worthless, and you're most certainly not weak. We've completed more C-ranks and D-ranks than any other genin team."

"Arigatou, sensei." Fumio nodded, "Hanako-san, let's go."

Katashi turned to leave too, only Naruto grabbed his arm.

"You are not going anywhere." His voice was hard as steel, "Not until I say so."

"What am I going to do here?" Katashi demanded.

"Train. You're going to fight me until I tell you to stop."

Katashi growled, "Fine!"

And so they started. Naruto, being Naruto, didn't tire. But Katashi had had a day of intense training, and all but collapsed a few minutes later.

"Fumio and Hanako are your friends." Naruto grabbed his shoulders, "Not teammates. Friends. They advise you, take care of you, help you get stronger, and they would most certainly die in your place if it came to that. Each of you have a job on my team. To protect one another."

His eyes and tone were scaring the shit out of Katashi.

"You are treading down a very, _very _dangerous path Katashi. If you start believing that your friends and loved ones slow you down, you will infinitely end up not recognizing yourself. I once heard similar words from a friend. 'I must sever my bonds to get stronger'. And that friend is now an S-class missing nin intent on destroying Konoha!"

Naruto pushed him back a little roughly, snarling, "Go home, and tell Fumiko the reason you were late. I want you to apologize to both of them tomorrow."

"Hai." Katashi replied.

Growling softly, Naruto flashed out.

* * *

Katashi staggered home slowly, thanking God that he didn't live very far from the training ground. He was surprised to find Sakura in his home, healing the sick Fumiko.

"Imouto?" He called, stepping in, "Sakura-san? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto sent me a message through one of his clones. He said you were getting cranky, and the only reason for that could be that Fumiko was sick."

"We were going to come see you tomorrow."

Sakura smiled at him, "It doesn't matter. Naruto asked me to come see her, so I did. I've put some ointments and medicines, make sure she takes them. Your teammates dropped by too."

"Yeah, nii-chan!" Fumiko said brightly, albeit in a weak voice, "They brought flowers! Hanako-chan gave me a kiss."

Katashi stared at her.

"They guessed the same thing that Naruto did." Sakura told him, "Anyway. I gotta go. See you later, Katashi."

Katashi didn't reply, standing still in the doorway, his eyes shamefully on the ground, his stomach churning with guilt.

* * *

Naruto found that he now hated going back to an empty home. It brought back memories of the orphanage, the empty flat with the expired milk cartons and the lonely feel about it. It brought back all the bad memories he usually suppressed. He blamed it on living so many years with an older-sorts-of-sister, who was currently visiting a friend a few miles north of the village.

So he went in his room without dinner, the pain biting him again. It bit him whenever he stared at the picture of Team Seven and got lost in the memories, whenever he looked at the bingo book and found Sasuke's picture in it, whenever he found Sakura staring at him and Hinata wistfully when they were goofing around, whenever he found her standing at the spot their old training ground used to be with loneliness and unshed tears plain in her eyes, whenever she was with him, Hinata, and two or three other couples, or whenever he stared too long at the Uchiha Crest or the grave of Uchiha Itachi.

As he lay down on his bed, he couldn't help the tiny tear that trailed down his whiskered cheek.

'_Everything could have been different, Sasuke. Everything.'_

* * *

Hinata cut her thumb and sprayed a little blood on the seal, and the gates opened. She went inside and heard the shower running. She rushed to the kitchen, ready to clean the previous night's dirty dishes and make breakfast for her fiancé.

She wasn't very surprised when she found Naruto had not visited the kitchen the previous night. He liked eating out when Akira wasn't there.

She busied herself making breakfast miso ramen for Naruto, which he often said was better than Ichiraku's, not that he intended to tell Teuchi or Ayame that.

She had just finished setting the table when Naruto came inside the kitchen, sighing wearily.

His eyes found her immediately, widening with surprise and then filling with acknowledgement and pleasure.

He came around the table and hugged her.

"Hi, hime."

She smiled at him, tracing the whisker marks on his cheek with her thumb, "Hi."

"You made me breakfast?" He asked, glancing at the table.

She nodded, and they sat down.

Once she'd cleaned the table, they went out into his garden. Naruto lay down with his head in her lap, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair.

"What's bothering you, Naruto-kun?"

Sighing again, Naruto relayed the events of the previous night.

"I blew up at the poor kid. It's just… the words came back to me full force, and he doesn't know what those words can make him do."

Closing his eyes, Naruto whispered, "Even the tiniest darkness in your heart can be exploited."

Hinata pulled him up straight and hugged him tightly, a fierce look on her face.

"Sometimes, I feel like killing him myself for all the pain he's caused you." Hinata whispered.

Naruto's body sagged in her arms, like he was exhausted.

"It may just come to that now, Hinata-chan. Not to take revenge, but to end the cycle of hatred and revenge."

* * *

Katashi caught up to Hanako and Fumio. They still looked upset, and Hanako glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, Fumio, Hanako. I was out of line." Katashi bowed formally.

"Whatever." Hanako crossed her arms over her chest, "_This _weak tomboy doesn't care what you think."

Katashi winced, knowing that he deserved that.

Fumio looked away, "It's okay. It doesn't hurt to speak the truth."

Katashi winced again; Fumio really believed those words, and having a friend say them wouldn't have helped.

"Hey, you may be clanless, and you may be an orphan, but you're not alone and you're not worthless." Katashi said softly, looking away, a slight embarrassed blush on his face.

Fumio stared at him, surprised.

"We're a team. We protect each other. We're friends."

"All right! Enough with the lovey-dovey talks." Naruto called, and both boys glared at their sensei, who just grinned.

"Come on. We've gotta go get our mission from baa-chan." Naruto reminded them.

They nodded seriously.

Tsunade was waiting for them, Sakura and Shizune by her side.

"So, what have you got for us, baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked grim, "It was actually a C-rank, but I have an emergency B-rank now instead."

"Emergency B-rank?" Naruto repeated uneasily.

Tsunade nodded, "A few miles north of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted with a fellow missing nin."

Naruto breathed out deeply, closing his eyes.

"Who's the missing nin?"

"Goes by the name of Soba. He's a B-rank missing nin, but I think your team can handle him."

"He's a fire-style user." Fumio spoke up, "He's an expert at taijutsu, and knows quite a few ninjutsu, but is not otherwise well known."

Tsunade nodded, "Think you can tackle him?"

"Definitely." Katashi replied.

"On one condition, team." Naruto addressed his students, "When I tell you to hide, you _hide_."

The three looked unhappy, but nodded.

"All right. We're heading out immediately, baa-chan." Naruto's mouth was pressed into a grim line, "Come on, guys."

So they headed out.

They headed out farther than they were supposed to, finding no trace of Naruto's ex-teammate.

Naruto's face was making the three feel… strange. His normally carefree and happy-go-lucky smiling face was now grim, serious, expecting the worst.

"Long time no see, Naruto."

The three froze, but Naruto instantly put his hands together.

"Release!" A chakra pulse erupted around them, revealing Sasuke hidden up on a tree.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled, his face hard.

"They made you a sensei." Sasuke laughed darkly, "Pity. Your team's going to die so early."

"Urusai, teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry, Naruto."

Another man jumped from the tree Sasuke was on. He was short and very muscular, with numerous tattoos.

"Team, go." Naruto gestured.

And they went. Even though they were not speaking to each other, Team Naruto's teamwork had developed to the point that Naruto did not even need to yell, "Plan 4A," though, of course, he did.

The three nodded. Hanako engaged him in taijutsu, while Katashi made hand signs. Fumio was already busy analyzing Soba's style and forming a battle strategy.

Meanwhile, Naruto's fingers bent into his favorite technique.

"Kage buunshin no jutsu!"

Three clones erupted beside him.

Sasuke glared, "Oh, no you don't."

And he formed hand signs, thrusting his hands upon the ground before Naruto's clones could get away.

A purple barrier erupted thirty feet around them from all directions, throwing away Soba and Naruto's students.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, throwing down tri kunai on the ground. Sasuke's hands were already moving.

"Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!"

Naruto used Hiraishin to dodge every fireball that headed in his direction.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke cried, frustrated.

"If the sharingan was able to copy the Hiraishin, my father wouldn't have beaten Obito Uchiha when I was born."

Naruto was engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra, two tails erupting behind him.

"Tobi manipulated you _and _Itachi, Sasuke." Naruto spoke, "Itachi didn't want this for you. The Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'état."

"Because Konoha wouldn't trust them!" Sasuke formed hand signs again, "I will destroy Konoha."

Naruto's eyes turned into the slitted red ones of Kyuubi.

"I will kill you before that happens."

As they clashed, their punches hit the other's cheek very much like old times, and both were thrown away.

"Death leads to hatred. Hatred leads to revenge. Revenge leads to more hatred." Naruto's voice was almost robotic, "If you were to kill me today, Sasuke, the entire shinobi world would be after you. But if I were to kill you, nobody would shed a tear."

"Konoha manipulated Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Itachi agreed to slaughtering his clan, he took help from Obito, to ensure that Obito wouldn't attack Konoha or you again! He did it all for his village!"

"AND LET ME GO SO I COULD AVENGE HIM!"

"No. He let you go because you were the only Uchiha who had nothing to do with the coup d'état. The only Uchiha he couldn't bring himself to kill."

"HE MADE ME HATE HIM!"

"So that you would get stronger, strong enough to resist Tobi and Danzo. So that you would be able to kill him and awaken the mangekyo, because Itachi was already dying."

"URUSAI!"

Naruto formed a rasengan, snarling, "Why are you here, near Konoha, teme?"

"I will destroy Konoha. I've gathered power, and an army large enough to obliterate the forces."

"You forget one thing, teme. I'm not the only one who defends Konoha. The Allied Shinobi Forces will protect Konoha!"

Sasuke formed a chidori, and the two leapt at each other.

The two jutsu's clashed, just like old times, but this time, Naruto could feel something new. He frowned, wondering why there was a tight feeling in his chest and why blood was bubbling up in his mouth when Sasuke's chidori was still forming a black ball with his rasengan.

Staring down, Naruto found, to his surprise, a lightning-filled blade buried in his chest.

* * *

**Review please... I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll update the next chapter ASAP, promise. Maybe even today!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight:

**Recap: **_The two jutsu's clashed, just like old times, but this time, Naruto could feel something new. He frowned, wondering why there was a tight feeling in his chest and why blood was bubbling up in his mouth when Sasuke's Chidori was still forming a black ball with his rasengan._

_Staring down, Naruto found, to his surprise, a lightning-filled blade buried in his chest._

* * *

"Be prepared." And with that, Sasuke vanished in a burst of ravens, his sword still buried in Naruto's chest.

"**Kit…" **Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice, and it sounded hazy and unsteady to him.

He collapsed to his knees, coughing out blood, _'Fumio, Katashi and Hanako…'_

"**Yeah, you've got to help them."**

'_Heal me up, already!' _

"**It's not that easy. This is going to take time, and be very painful. The area around the wound's been burnt. It's going to take time."**

Naruto created a shadow clone, coughing painfully. He closed his eyes, grunting, and pulled out the sword, coughing and bleeding even more.

"**Kit... hold on!"**

Naruto collapsed on his front, breathing heavily and fighting unconsciousness with all his might.

Katashi could tell he was in trouble. Hanako was trapped in a chakra-sucking prison, unconscious because of chakra exhaustion, and Fumio was also out of the battle after receiving second degree burns to his left arm. Now he was the only one left, and Soba was taking his time. After all, his feet were stuck in the ground.

"It's going to be fun, killing you." Soba taunted, and suddenly turned towards his comrades.

"Hmm… she's going to die of chakra exhaustion anyway. What a pity. She would have been great fun. But… let's finish off this one, eh? I think roasting him will be fun. No, that'll be too quick."

Soba made hand signs, standing more than ten feet away from where Fumio lay, dead to the world.

Katashi watched in horror as red-hot burning multiple shuriken, three times normal size, headed towards Fumio.

'_NO! I've gotta help him!' _

And out of nowhere, his feet ripped out of the ground, and in a burst of speed he was standing in front of Fumio, a kunai held out in his shaking hand.

'_I'd rather die than let my… my friends die.'_

But as he prepared himself for the pain, a white blur appeared in front of him and took all three shuriken.

"SENSEI!" Katashi screamed, but the Naruto in front of him was gone in a poof of smoke as another Naruto took Soba out with a rasengan.

Immediately after Soba collapsed, that Naruto disappeared too.

"Sensei." Katashi tried to move, but his knees buckled.

He looked down and found that his feet were cut up, blistered and bloody from tearing out of the rocky ground.

"Kuso." He gasped, trying to stand up.

Finally he gave up, gasping and retching, supporting himself with his arms. The only way they could get out of here now was if some Konoha shinobi crossed by here.

Or if he sent them a signal. Katashi worked quickly, and in a few minutes, he had sent a messenger bird to Konoha. Satisfied, he grunted and passed out.

* * *

Naruto blinked furiously before finally opening his eyes. He stared at the white ceiling, waiting for his mind to start working properly. His mind finally caught up. That ceiling belonged to the Konoha Hospital.

Pictures flashed in his mind. Sasuke… Chidori… his clones helping Katashi…

'_Katashi!' _He sat up weakly, supporting himself against the wall.

He stared down. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and bandages criss-crossed over his chest.

"You're awake!" Akira's voice made him turn his head to the left.

"How're Katashi, Fumio and Hanako?"

Sakura stepped in the room, a clipboard in her hands and worry evident in her eyes.

"They're fine, to an extent. Exhausted heavily; they won't be training or going on missions for a few days at the minimum. Katashi suffered injuries to his feet and minor blisters and bruises. His right ankle is sprained, and his left is bruised. Fumio's received second degree burns to his left arms that are already healing. He's also bruised. Hanako's left elbow is sprained, and she received major and minor cuts as well as severe chakra exhaustion."

Before Naruto could say anything, she continued, "You may be your jonin sensei but you can't have prevented this. They're shinobi. Soba's been imprisoned. And you suffered a nasty cut and burns to your chest. You could've died. Tsunade-sama is on her way. You'll be giving her your mission report and she'll be looking you over."

"How long was I out?"

"Twenty four hours."

Naruto cursed, "Call baa-chan _now_."

Tsunade had barely entered his room when Naruto started telling her what had happened.

"Sasuke's going to attack Konoha soon. I don't know when, but he'll come with an army. Send a message to the ASF. And should Uchiha Sasuke be seen anywhere near Konoha, I am to be informed immediately. I want my clothes; I'm going home."

"Naruto…"

"I don't want to argue right now, baa-chan. I want to go home." Naruto said firmly.

Akira sighed and handed him a small bag.

"This contains your clothes. I brought them just in case." Akira smiled stiffly, "I knew you would want to rush home."

Naruto nodded. The three women hung there, staring at him.

Finally, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"Do you people want me to take off these hospital pajamas in front of you?" He asked seriously.

Blushing and smiling, all three women went outside.

Naruto opened the bag and took out the clothes Akira had brought. He quickly slipped into the black pants and the orange shirt, and went outside.

"I want to see my team first."

"They're over there." Akira gestured to the room opposite his.

Naruto headed inside. There were three hospital beds in the room, and only Katashi and Fumio were awake. Both had flowers and chocolates on their bedside tables.

"Hi sensei. Are you okay?" Katashi asked.

Naruto nodded, glancing at Hanako, "You guys?"

"Tired, for the most part." Katashi answered, "Hanako sleeps a lot. She's really exhausted. That chakra draining prison seriously _drained _her."

"That's what it's for." Fumio rolled his eyes.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry for dragging you guys into this."

"Sensei, we're proud to be your team." Fumio spoke up.

Katashi nodded, "You've proven to me how to get stronger. We're seriously proud to have you as our sensei."

"Thanks, guys."

"Go home and rest, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye guys. I'll come visit again."

"Sure. Thanks, sensei."

More exhausted mentally than physically, Naruto went straight to his room. But to his dismay, he found his hyperactive, over-tensed brain wouldn't let him sleep.

So he lay awake, thinking over battle plans and strategies.

"Naruto?" Akira stepped in, "Are you okay, otouto?"

Naruto nodded silently.

She sat down beside him and kissed his forehead gently.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked.

He nodded again.

"Go to sleep, please."

"Can't." He replied automatically, "I've tried, ne-san. Can't stop thinking, y'know?"

Akira sighed, "Okay. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I'll come down when I am."

"Sure." She gave him a quick smile and stood up.

When Akira was gone Naruto sat up. He went over to the dusty bookshelf in the corner of his room and dug out six books: _Barrier Ninjutsu, Protection Barriers, Barrier Seals, Protection Vortexes, One Thousand Barriers, _and _Barriers and Seals._

Jumping out of the window with the book, Naruto landed in his training ground and made five shadow clones. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, they started reading.

* * *

Exhausted, Naruto collapsed in bed. His eyes were red-rimmed from reading the entire night, since all of a sudden he couldn't relax enough to sleep.

Sighing wearily, he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't eaten or slept throughout the previous day. After reading extensive books and scrolls on Barriers, he'd decided to make one of his own. He'd done research on that and trained feverishly.

And he was now completely exhausted.

The door opened, and the light flipped on.

Naruto turned on his side to gaze at the beautiful, pale-skinned and lavender-eyed visitor.

He didn't try to smile. The empty, almost dead look in his eyes brought tears to Hinata's eyes, but she held them back.

She approached him hastily, and as soon as he sat up she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, running her hands through his hair.

He nodded, and then shook his head.

"I don't know." His voice was unsteady, croaky.

Hinata hugged him tighter, "I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay, Naru-kun. I promise, everything will be all right."

Naruto didn't answer her. She pulled back to stare at him, and found something in those blue eyes she hadn't seen in a long time. Fear.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered softly, hugging him again and stroking his back gently.

This time, Naruto sagged in her arms, clearly exhausted.

Hinata kissed his head, whispering desperately, "It'll be all right, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan, I can't do it." He whispered, "I'm… I'm too weak."

She lifted his chin up with her finger, "Naruto-kun, look at me."

Naruto stared in her eyes. Tears pooled at the bottom of the lavender orbs he so much treasured, but they were filled with confidence, for him.

"Listen to me." Hinata whispered fiercely, "You are the bravest, nicest, kindest, friendliest and most loving person I know. The entire shinobi world respects you. You have defeated opponents your superiors couldn't dream of defeating. You are Naruto, and you can and will overcome this. You will protect our village, and you will defeat Uchiha Sasuke."

And with that she kissed him as passionately and fiercely as she could. Naruto took a few seconds to kiss her back, but wrapped his arms around her waist when he could.

They didn't notice the position they were getting themselves in. Naruto supported his weight on one hand, but lay on top of her, stroking her sides.

Breathless, Naruto pulled away and littered kisses down her face and neck.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." He whispered softly between kisses, "I love you."

"I'm right here, Naru-kun." Hinata assured him.

Naruto flipped off her and turned on his side, facing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Within minutes, he was fast asleep and snoring softly.

* * *

**Senjutsu, Mangekyo, Fox Summoning, Frog Summoning, all in the next ULTIMATE FIGHT!**


	10. Final Battle

Chapter Nine:

"Hey, look, it's Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru called with a grin, "Hey, nii-san!"

Naruto smiled at three chuunin, though it seemed stiff and forced.

"Hi guys. You three here for the—"

"We're here to see you kick some Uchiha ass!" Konohamaru replied immediately.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, could you take these kunai and distribute them amongst you guys and my team?"

"Ok." Konohamaru stared at the kunai Naruto handed him, puzzled, "What are these tags for?"

"You'll see. I want them to planted six feet apart around the village border."

"Right. Let's go, Moegi, Udon!"

Naruto went down to the village gate, where Temari and Kankuro stood along with a dozen or more shinobi. The more time passed, the tenser and more on edge everyone got.

"You all right, Naruto-sama?" A young Jonin asked.

Naruto nodded.

A few minutes later, Konohamaru rushed up to him.

"Done, boss!" He handed him the last kunai, "This is the last one."

Naruto stuck the kunai in the ground, between his legs. The circle was now complete.

"Stand aside a little." Naruto took a deep breath, and changed into Nine-Tails mode.

All the shinobi, including Naruto stepped away from the kunai. Naruto faced the village.

He started a long series of hand signs. As he made the signs, the onlookers noticed the chakra gathering into his feet, and connecting with chakra erupting from where the kunai were planted. The chakra was golden, in the form of a thick coil, forming a circle around Konoha. Finally Naruto clapped both his hands together, gathering chakra in them, and slammed them down on either sides of the kunai.

"Naruto style: Ultimate Barrier!" He called out steadily.

The shinobi watched, awed, as the golden chakra formed a dome around the village, them and Naruto outside it, clearly visible to the eye.

Naruto waited for the dome to form, and then went out of Nine-Tails mode and almost collapsed. He smiled shakily at the shinobi.

"Give it your best shot."

They did. Nothing, absolutely nothing, worked.

"What the hell did you do, Naruto!?" Kakashi asked, awed.

Naruto grinned widely, "It's chakra using my will power to protect the village."

"Will power?" Kankuro repeated.

"Somewhat like what Gaara's mom did to his sand." Naruto explained shortly.

"Nii-san, you're a genius!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Yatta! The barrier's never gonna run out!"

"Naruto-san, you rock!"

Naruto grinned widely at the praise he was receiving.

"Somebody take a picture."

At the spiteful voice, everyone froze.

"Because it's gonna be the last you'll ever take!"

In a burst of darkness, Sasuke appeared, along with more than two dozen ninja.

Naruto stared at the many shinobi behind Sasuke.

"Where did you get so many people, teme?" He snarled.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan can _influence _people a lot." Sasuke laughed cruelly.

"You bastard! Guys, just take these people. Don't, I repeat, _don't _kill them."

Naruto started forward, his eyes blank and emotionless, going straight into the nine-tails chakra mode.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He closed his eyes for a few minutes, then started forming hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke and Naruto cried together.

Kurama appeared at the same time as a huge snake.

"I want to end this quick, Kurama." Naruto told his tenant.

"Right, kit."

With a roar and a huge tailed beast ball, the battle began.

The shinobi had long since incapacitated the opposing forces, and now watched, awed.

"It's a Sannin-level battle!" Someone whispered.

"It's a Hokage Level battle." Konohamaru corrected, "It's the most epic battle I've ever seen."

Meanwhile, Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Shit." Instantly, Kurama vanished in a poof.

"Amaterasu." Sasuke growled, his eyes in the direction of the village.

The black flames appeared on the golden barrier, and very slowly burned through it like acid.

"No way." Naruto formed hand seals, "Double Protection Layer!"

A red layer formed underneath the golden one, and the Amaterasu was dissolved in it.

"There's no way you can stop Amaterasu."

"I just did." Naruto snarled back, "Shows you how much stronger I am than you, right?"

"Urusai!"

"Go on, Sasuke." Naruto gestured to the village, "Give it your best shot, teme."

Sasuke growled, "Susanoo!"

The skeleton-like figure formed around him, and readied an arrow. The arrow headed towards the village.

The barrier absorbed the arrow, and Naruto winced softly. His chakra was reduced every time something hit the barrier.

"I don't think you have anything better than Susanoo and Amaterasu." Naruto smiled grimly, "So let's take it back to old times, huh? You and me, one on one."

"Fine. I'll start by killing you."

Naruto didn't answer Sasuke. Well, not with words. He just made shadow clones instead.

With fierce glares on both sides, the battle raged on.

Finally, he collapsed. After a long, long time, he stared into those red emotionless eyes with fear. This was the end, and he knew it.

"You don't get a choice this time." Naruto gasped in pain, "You're going to Konoha, and you're going to see proof of what your brother wanted."

And with that he formed hand seals again.

"Chakra Bindings."

Red chakra coils wrapped around Sasuke tightly. They let off flames, like Naruto's nine-tailed chakra mode.

"This is impossible!" Sasuke growled out, "You can't be stronger than me!"

"Someone would have said that's because my pain is stronger than yours. You would say my hate is stronger than yours. It is neither. Actually, it's my _love_, my _determination_, that's stronger than yours." Naruto smiled weakly, "You'll either be forgiven or executed, Sasuke. It depends on your attitude."

With that Naruto collapsed on his knees. Konohamaru rushed up to him.

"Nii-san!" He supported Naruto up, "We're taking you to the Hospital."

**Extremely disappointing chapter… I know, and I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I suck at action! I SUCK AT ACTION! I SUCK AT ACTION! **

**But, on the brighter side, the wedding's cumin' up!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding

Chapter Ten: THE WEDDING

* * *

**All of you, thank you so so so so much for the reviews! Four more, and we're reaching hundred! Without further delays, THE WEDDING!**

* * *

The blonde kunoichi sighed deeply.

"Yamanako Ino reporting, Hokage-sama."

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked, "Tell me everything."

"Naruto made me use a jutsu to temporarily transfer some of his memories to Sasuke; in this case all his interactions with Itachi."

"How did Sasuke react?" Tsunade asked immediately.

Ino shrugged, "He was… quiet, for the most part. Naruto told the ANBU to transport him back to the cells. He privately told me that Sasuke needed time."

"The whole of Konoha's demanding his blood for what he did to Naruto, the Last Uchiha aside." Tsunade smiled softly, "The little gaki's awfully popular nowadays."

"If it weren't for Sai-kun, I would _so _have fallen for him." Ino said with a grin, "Oh, and Hinata has him."

Tsunade smiled widely, "Reminds me of something."

She handed Ino a card.

"On behalf of Naruto. You're invited to the wedding of Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata on the Sixteenth of March. Hinata also asked me to ask you if you wanted to be a bridesmaid?"

"BRIDESMAID!? For real!?" Ino screamed, "HELL YEAH!"

Hinata was walking peacefully back to the Hyuuga Compound after a visit to Naruto in the hospital, when she was ambushed by the three girls of the Konoha 11 and Temari.

"Hinata! Hot springs, _right now_!" They grinned viciously.

Hinata sighed. She knew this was coming.

A few minutes later, the five girls were soaking in the hot spring and sighing blissfully.

"Bridesmaids!" Tenten and Ino squealed.

Temari grinned widely, "I have to say, I'm pretty excited about being a bridesmaid too. As long as I don't have to wear anything _pink_."

"What about you, Sakura?" Ino asked, "You aren't excited about being a bridesmaid?"

"I'm the Maid of Honor, actually." Sakura grinned brightly.

Hinata smiled, "I haven't decided the color scheme, Temari-san, but it definitely won't be pink."

"Excellent. Knowing you, something purple, right?" Tenten asked.

Hinata blushed faintly, "Maybe."

"When did you and Naruto decide everything anyway? It's only been four days since their fight. Three of which both spent in the ICU."

"Naruto-kun didn't spend three days in the ICU. Thanks to the Kyuubi, he only spent one." Hinata corrected, "Immediately when he was shifted into an ordinary room I went to see him."

"What happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Hi, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled at her.

She hugged him tightly, "Hello, Naru-kun. How're you feeling?"

"Much better."

"How're you _feeling_, Naru-kun?" Hinata repeated.

He smiled again, "See straight through me, huh? I'm… relieved, in a way. Sakura hugged me and thanked me again and again."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "But I'm afraid and worried. Sasuke's… beyond the point of coming back mentally. It might take him years to recover, and he might not even do that."

"Relax, Naru-kun. You've done a lot already." Hinata hugged him, "I'm proud of you."

Naruto sighed, "Arigatou, Hinata-chan."

Hinata massaged his back gently, "Relax. Now, what will happen will happen. It's up to Sasuke-san now."

Naruto smiled and kissed her quickly, "So… what do you say about planning our wedding now?"

"W-w-w-wedding?!" Hinata stammered, blushing.

Naruto grinned, "We are engaged, after all. I think March is fine. Gives us enough time, doesn't it?"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"What? I'm not kidding!"

Hinata nodded slowly, "March is fine."

_*END*_

* * *

"I hugged him and he said we should start planning our wedding." Hinata summarized, "He wanted Sasuke-san to be his best man, but then we decided on Gaara-sama. Shikamaru-san, Sai-san, Konohamaru-kun and Lee-san have already been asked to be groomsmen. Hanabi-imouto's bridesmaid, of course. We're still undecided on who'll be the flower girl and ring man. Naruto-kun asked me to ask Kurenai-sensei if it would be okay to let her little one take that roll."

"Aw… it'll be so cute! That kid is definitely the definition of kawaii." Sakura smiled brightly.

"So, Hinata, when are we going shopping?" Ino asked.

Hinata smiled brightly, "Soon, girls."

"Tell us more about the preparations." Temari leaned forward.

"Well, Ichiraku's catering. Don't worry, it won't be just ramen." Hinata assured them, laughing at their previously glum faces, "The Sake's going to be imported."

"Perfect. And?"

"We're inviting the Kages and certain shinobi from the ASF. The entire village will attend the reception, though few selected ones will attend the ceremony itself. Tsunade-sama will conduct the ceremony."

"Have you and Naruto planned the _honeymoon_ yet, Hinata?" Temari asked viciously.

Hinata blushed furiously, "N-N-Nani!?"

"Oh, you know, the _honeymoon_, with the romantic getaway, and the hotel bedrooms, with the master beds, and the saunas, and the hot springs, and the big baths?" Temari drawled, "And the sexy nightdresses and the _long _nights?"

Hinata had invented fifteen new shades of red.

"Temari, you can't make her faint right now." Tenten hissed, "We're in the hot springs."

Temari couldn't resist, "By the way, you and Naruto must have discussed if you'll use protection right? How many kids you want, and when you want them?"

With a small eep, Hinata fainted.

The four girls giggled uncontrollably as they hauled their friend out of the steaming water.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, we have to decide a color scheme." Hinata reminded her fiancé, "Have you sent out invitations?"

"Yes. I was supposed to send out invitations to the Kages for the ceremony, right?"

Hinata nodded, laying her head in his lap.

They were sitting in his garden, Naruto cross-legged, and Hinata lying across the ground.

Naruto stroked her bangs gently, smiling when he felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"How many people does that make for the ceremony?"

Hinata counted on her fingers, "Tsunade-sama will conduct the ceremony. Akira-san, the Konoha 10, your team, three people they wished to invite, the flower girl and the ring bearer, the four kages, Teuchi-san and Ayame-san, my father, Hanabi-imouto, Konohamaru-kun, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Anko-san and Iruka-sensei, Koharu-san and Homura-san, ten people from my clan, and, oh, the ANBU!"

"The ANBU?" Naruto repeated, puzzled.

"Two to escort Sasuke-san, two for each kage, five for you." Hinata said, "Some villagers. Meaning, um… around sixty people."

"Wow. And we wanted to keep the ceremony _small_." Naruto laughed.

Hinata smiled, "You forget we've invited the entire village to the reception."

"And that no missions will be handed out on the sixteenth." Naruto smiled blissfully.

Hinata smiled widely, "People are coming from everywhere. Letters are streaming in, _demanding _to meet me and attend the wedding. All because of you."

Naruto cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her soft skin.

"I love you." He told her softly.

She closed her eyes, murmuring, "We need to decide the color scheme, Naruto-kun."

"White, light orange and lavender."

"You know what your friends will say, don't you?"

"Does it _have _to be orange?" Naruto made a good copy of Sakura's voice.

Hinata laughed.

Naruto smiled nervously, "It doesn't, if you don't want it to."

"I love it." Hinata smiled blissfully, "It's different, unique, it's _us_."

"Great. I'll tell Ino. She said that Yamanaka Flower Shop will arrange the flowers for the wedding." Naruto smiled at her softly, "When will you go shopping with the girls?"

"I don't know. We haven't decided. How many months are there, Naruto-kun?"

"Three months, dearest."

Hinata blushed, "W-Where's Akira-san?"

"You really ought to call her ne-san now." Naruto chuckled when her blush intensified, "She's on a date with Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka-sensei!" Hinata repeated.

Naruto nodded, "I couldn't believe it at first either."

"The place is going to be rebuilt." Naruto gestured, "Baa-chan didn't let me argue. Said it wouldn't be as much fun for you otherwise, since you've already seen every inch."

Hinata nodded, smiling widely, "Wow. Rebuilt?"

"Yup. They have enough time. We have twenty five days off for our honeymoon."

"G-Gomen?"

Naruto laughed. Hinata's face resembled a beetroot.

"Relax, Hinata-chan." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Inari and Tazuna sent a letter. They've built us a vacation home in the Wave. We'll go from Wave to Suna to Iwa to Kumo to Kiri and back to Konoha, staying four days everywhere, courtesy of the Kages. Five days for transport."

"W-Wow."

"Uh-huh. Generous offers, huh?" Naruto grinned brightly.

Hinata smiled at him, "Because of you."

* * *

Two months passed in a blur of preparations, disasters, shopping, invitations and planning. The Kages arrived beforehand; Gaara two weeks before the wedding, and the others within a week.

Finally, the day arrived.

Arrangements of roses, lilies, lavenders, marigolds and tulips colored up the background. More than sixty five people were in attendance, dressed in fancy kimonos or dresses or, in the men's case, tuxes.

Towards the front sat prominent Hyuuga clan members and the Konoha ten, Sasuke with ANBU guards behind him, in no particular fashion or order. Then there were the sensei's (Kakashi with Anko leaning on his shoulder, grinning widely), Naruto's team, and the shinobi invited. Akira sat in the front row also, in a beautiful light blue kimono with green embroidery, with Iruka's arm draped around her waist. The Kages were in the third row with ANBU sitting directly behind them, on the alert.

Others in attendance sat at the back.

Tsunade stood on the platform, facing the audience. She was dressed in her Hokage robes, and was beaming and smiling widely.

Slowly, the music started. Naruto came on the platform, dressed in a black tux, a light blue shirt, and an orange tie. His hair was falling into his face without his headband. He went and stood near Tsunade, smiling widely.

"He's going to wear orange to his funeral." Kiba joked, and Choji laughed.

"He just might."

"For once, Kakashi-sensei's on time." Naruto whispered to Tsunade.

"Relax, gaki. Don't be so nervous. And yeah, I _convinced _him to be on time or suffer the consequences."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Not nervous. Excited."

Just then, the doors opened, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen stepped out. Ino, Tenten, Hanabi and Temari were clad in dresses flowing open from their knees like curtains, tight and hugging their figures. Light orange lace on the hems contrasted with the lilac of the dress, and the white sequins and jewelry. Their hair was open, held back from their face with flowers.

They were escorted by their respective boyfriends, all dressed in black tuxes with purple shirts and orange ties.

"Orange." Kiba whispered to Choji, laughing quietly.

Then came Sakura and Gaara, Sakura in a dress with a color combination exactly like that of the bridesmaid's, but more formal and grand. Gaara didn't need a difference of clothing to symbolize his higher status.

Then came the flower girl, Fumiko, clad in a cute orange kimono, and with her hair done in buns like Tenten used to wear hers, with her arm tucked in Sarutobi Hiruzen's.

"Your son looks really cute, Kurenai-sensei." Kiba told his sensei in a small whisper.

"They look a picture." Kurenai agreed.

Naruto looked past Hiruzen, eagerly waiting for his bride.

And then Hiashi appeared, with Hinata on his arm. They walked down the aisle, and Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. She looked… _beautiful_.

She was dressed in a white long flowing gown, with purple netting down the skirt and orange sequins around the waist. Orange lace hemmed the deep v-neck which was so broad it showed off the pale flawless skin of her shoulders. The full sleeves showed off her slender arms. The back was deep, so there was a white net covering her back. Her dress hugged her curves, the neck showing off the cleavage she usually hid. It swept the floor, the white veil on top of it. The veil didn't hide her face, held back with a wreath of orange and purple roses. She wore very little make up, and the little she did intensified her natural beauty. Her hair was knotted gracefully, with her bangs covering her forehead. A white pearl necklace hung around her neck, and two pearl drops hung from her ears. She wore her engagement ring, but otherwise no accessories in her hands.

Naruto stared at her, and Hinata blushed, clutching the bouquet of white, orange and purple flowers tightly. She looked away for a few seconds, then met his eyes and smiled shyly.

Hiashi, in a rare moment of PDA, kissed his daughter and ran his hand over her head, before taking her hand and putting it in Naruto's.

He nodded at the two and took his place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of a very loud and noisy knucklehead and a soft-spoken beautiful princess." Tsunade started, and Naruto didn't even give her a glance; too busy gazing at Hinata.

"If there is any here who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever be silent." She glared silently at the crowd, and without pausing continued, "Good. The rings."

Hiruzen stepped forward, holding out the plain gold rings.

When the rings were worn, Tsunade held out the cup of sake, and the couple drank from it.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you take this man to be your lawful husband, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, in good times, and in bad, till death do you part?"

"I do." Hinata's eyes glazed with tears.

"Namikaze Naruto, do you take this woman to be your lawful wife, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, in good times, and in bad, till death do you part?"

"Believe it!"

There was a unanimous chortle at his choice of words.

"Then I declare you two brat, I mean man and wife. Naruto, you may kiss your bride."

Naruto grinned brightly and whispered softly, "Don't faint."

He leaned forward and draped an arm around Hinata's waist, cupping her face with the other, and kissed her.

They had kissed several times before, each time more amazing than the last, but to the both, there was no kiss more _breathtaking _than that one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hereby I announce, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Hinata!"

Applause rang out, and they were surrounded by people wishing to congratulate them. Pictures were taken, hugs were exchanged, and then the cake was cut.

Naruto stood with his arm around his bride, smiling at her brightly. She blushed and smiled back, albeit a little shyly.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

Hinata changed out of her wedding dress, and into a beautiful light blue dress. She quickly put on the matching silver sandals and brushed out her curled hair, reapplied what little makeup she wore, and rushed out to greet her fiancé—oh! Husband.

Her face reddened at the word. Naruto had changed out of the fancy tux too, and now wore a simple white button down dress shirt on black pants.

"Hey hime." He whispered, hugging her tightly, "You look beautiful."

"A-Arigatou." She smiled at him, "You look good too."

"Nah… I look ordinary compared to you." He grinned brightly, holding her close, "Hold on."

And they were gone in a flash, reappearing at the reception.

"Wow, Hinata-san, you looked amazing!" Hanako cried, "Congrats, sensei."

"We're gonna miss you." Katashi put in.

"Keep training." Naruto told them, "We'll spar when I get back."

"Definitely." Fumio grinned up at the couple, "You guys look amazing together."

"You really do." Sakura agreed, stepping out, "Congratulations. I don't know who's lucky, but you both definitely deserve each other."

"Uh-huh. And who knows, maybe Shika-kun and I'll be walking down the aisle too soon!" Temari pulled Shikamaru over and showed everyone the huge diamond ring on her engagement finger.

"Congratulations, Temari!" Hinata smiled at her.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, isn't it too _troublesome_?" Naruto laughed, "Congratulations anyway."

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba trudged over, "You managed to get orange into your wedding! I was telling Lee that you'll wear orange to your funeral."

"Maybe I will." Naruto grinned, "You bring a girlfriend over, Kiba?"

"Nah…"

"Congratulations, Naruto." Shino stepped forward, "I trust you will look after Hinata."

"With my life." Naruto replied.

"Good."

"Ne, ne, I want a word with my student too." Kakashi had Anko on his arm.

"Kakashi-sensei! Uh… crazy dango lady!"

"Naruto-kun, it's Anko-san." Hinata whispered.

"Oh, right! Anko!"

Anko just grinned brightly at Hinata, "We want all the juicy details when you get back, understand?"

"N-Nani!?"

Anko just winked.

"Naruto!"

"Hey, ne-san." Naruto hugged Akira tightly.

"Hi." She looked teary, "You looked so handsome! And you, Hinata! You looked amazing!"

"Arigatou, ne-san." Hinata hugged Akira too.

Akira wiped her eyes, "You guys look amazing. I'm going to miss you, Naruto."

"Aw… ne-san, we're coming back soon."

Iruka smiled at his students, "Congratulations, you two. Naruto, your ne-san's moving in with me."

"Really? Wow… great! Congrats!"

"Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru rushed over, "Hi!"

"Hey, Konohamaru. Nice going. Landing yourself a Hyuuga too, huh?"

Konohamaru grinned, but blushed slightly.

And so the list went on. Congrats, hugs, kisses, and tears. Then…

"Ladies and gentlemen." Gaara started the address, "For those who do not know me, I am Subako no Gaara, and the groom's best man."

"Naruto was one of my enemies, someone I wanted to kill. As a matter of fact, Temari, my sister, once joked to me that nearly all of Naruto's best friends are those who tried to kill him."

A chortle went around.

"And that may well be true. Because Uzumaki Naruto has something that I don't think any of us possess. The power to forgive. He forgives those who try to kill him, he forgives those who killed his friends, who mistreat him, who abuse him and ridicule him, to the extent that it astounds each and every one of his enemies. So many people have been changed by his _special power_. His selflessness is a true model for each and every one of us."

"One who suffers deserves the best. Therefore I cannot describe how happy I feel to see him so happy, and I have never seen him happier than he is today. Congratulations to my brother, and his wife. I wish you both the best in life."

Next was Sakura.

"I, unfortunately, was one of those who hurt and abused Naruto for a long time, not understanding the precious character he held inside. Only after missions did I understand the love he held for a friend, and the lengths he would go to to protect someone. I don't have many words to say, just… thank you, Naruto, and may you have all the happiness you deserve."

After Tsunade, Hiashi, Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto stepped up.

"I know that usually the groom doesn't make a speech, but I don't go by traditions. I wanted to thank you all. All of you. Each and every person in this room has contributed some way in making me who I am now. All the villagers; Granny Tsunade; Kakashi-sensei; Iruka-sensei; the Konoha 11; Teuchi and Ayame; Hiashi-san, my _dad_; the Konohamaru Corps; Hinata-chan, who's done so much; my mother and father, the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina; Jiraiya-Ero-Sennin-sensei; Neji; Nagato; all the people who died in the War, everyone. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Tears glistened in the eyes of almost everyone present. Uzumaki Naruto had as usual moved the hearts of everyone he met.

* * *

"C'mon, Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned at her brightly, "We have to get in Waves before nightfall."

"How are we getting there, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hiraishin, of course." He replied and kissed her cheek gently, "Ready?"

She nodded, and he closed his arms around her tightly. With a flash, they were gone.

They reappeared at the spot Inari had placed the kunai sent to him via a toad, on the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Wow… The Great Naruto Bridge."

"How does it feel to be walking on top of me?" Naruto kidded.

"Naruto!" A loud voice yelled.

Naruto grinned widely, "Inari! Old-man-Tazuna!"

"C'mon, c'mon! Kaa-san's waiting!"

"We're going straight to the place you built for us?" Naruto confirmed.

Tazuna nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Hinata-chan, this is Inari, and Tazuna. Guys, this is Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata, my beautiful wife!"

"Nice to meet you." Hinata bowed deeply, "Thank you for the house."

"It isn't a problem, Hinata-san! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, we have to go!"

* * *

The house was huge, near the ocean, and luxurious. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and an area for the hot springs.

"It's amazing, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, "Arigatou, Inari-kun, Tazuna-san."

"Hey, Hinata-san, why don't you go and see the rooms upstairs?" Inari asked.

She nodded. Naruto kissed her warmly, and whispered, "See ya in a mo."

Blushing, she nodded again and made her way upstairs. Her mind went back to when she had gone shopping with the girls, for lingerie.

*_FLASHBACK_*

"Hinata! How about this one?" Ino held up a sheer lacy nightdress which made Hinata blush furiously.

"In orange." Sakura put in, "Naruto told her she looks sexy in orange."

"UGH! Naruto and orange!" Ino cried, frustrated, "Fine, we'll get some in orange."

"Hey, Hinata, check this out."

Tenten appeared with a dark purple thong set.

"Hey, hey, this one too!" Temari waved a bikini at her.

"Temari!" Hinata said, horrified, "That won't even fit me!"

"Oh it'll fit you, dear. It just won't hide much."

Ino stared at Hinata's chest.

"I must say, though, let him take advantage of your _plentiful _assets. I swear, I haven't seen a figure as great as yours!"

"Yeah, girl, show off some cleavage! At least for your man."

Pretty soon, Hinata was surrounded by sheer, lacy, embroidered, fancy undergarments. With a face redder than… well, red, she fainted.

_*END*_

Hinata blushed bright red, but smiled devilishly as she un-summoned her sexy nightwear. Naruto was gonna have _fun _tonight.

* * *

**And... end. Too much lavendar, orange and white, huh? LOL, my sis kept saying, no more orange and lavender, PLEASE! And I was laughing my ass off. I've gotten addicted to purple and orange, I swear! Review, guys! We wanna reach a hundred!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven:

Hinata blinked twice, then finally opened her eyes, which immediately met a pair of twinkling blue.

"Hi." Naruto whispered softly.

She blushed, "Hi."

He kissed her forehead gently, "'Morning, Hinata."

"Good morning, Naruto."

She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. He smiled down at her, tightening his hold around her waist.

"You look beautiful." He told her, turning her face up and kissing her.

"Breakfast?" She asked a little breathlessly, pulling away a few seconds later.

"Yes." Naruto replied, but pulled her back when she started to get up.

"Naruto-kun!"

He grinned, kissing her hungrily, "Of the other kind."

* * *

Hinata blushed, "Don't stare at me like that!"

Naruto grinned widely, "Can't promise that."

"Naru-kun!" Hinata whined, "Please!"

They were in the kitchen, and she was making him breakfast, dressed in a lavender dressing gown. He stood near the table, in only his boxers and a white t-shirt.

He put his arms around her waist and hugged her gently, "You look beautiful, hime."

She flushed, "Naruto-kun, I can't cook!"

"Why not?" He asked immediately, kissing her neck.

"Because… well because I can't concentrate!"

"Aw… c'mon, Hina-chan…"

"After breakfast, we can go out into the hot springs. Sound good to you?"

Naruto was immediately back to his place near the table, gazing at her.

Hinata giggled softly.

"Everything you make is good." Naruto complimented—well, sort of complained—a few minutes later, "Why I can't I make anything so awesome?"

Hinata blushed at the compliment, "You're good at other things, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh-huh? Such as?"

Hinata smiled widely, "You have great stamina."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Is the innocent Hyuuga Princess making an innuendo?"

The said Hyuuga Princess blushed at that, but didn't deny it.

Naruto laughed and finished his breakfast quickly.

"Nuh-uh. We have to clean first." Hinata reminded him.

Naruto sighed, "Oh, okay. I'll wait."

* * *

"Tsunami-san! This is my wife, Hinata." Naruto introduced.

"Wow. You look very beautiful, dear." Tsunami smiled at Hinata, who smiled back.

"Arigatou."

"Did you show her around, Naruto? We have a lot of tourist spots now."

"Yes, we went around today."

"Today?" Tsunami arched an eyebrow.

Hinata blushed, and Naruto answered for her.

"We arrived the day before but spent yesterday in the house."

"Oh…" Tsunami smiled, "Young love."

Hinata blushed harder, and Naruto went off to talk to Tazuna.

"So do you like it here?" Tsunami asked.

"Very much. It's grown into such an amazing place, so happy and full of life! And the house is amazing too."

'Makes me want to come back here when we have a family.' She thought with a blush, her mind going back to their wedding night.

_*_Flashback_*_

Naruto pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. His expression, however, was serious. Hinata gazed at him, confused as to why he had pulled away from the kiss.

"I want to ask you something first." He whispered, "It's a bit selfish of me, but I want to have a family, with you, very soon."

Hinata's desire-filled mind took a few seconds to catch the meaning. She blushed.

"I… I want to have your children too, Naruto-kun."

"So… we're gonna let things happen as they will and not use protection?"

Hinata shook her head, and they resumed their 'activities'.

_*_END_*_

She blushed again, diverting her thoughts elsewhere.

"So where are you and Naruto-kun going next?" Tsunami asked.

"The Sand Village. Naruto-kun's very good friends with the Kazekage." Hinata explained, "He was the best man at our wedding."

"He's become so famous… He was this obnoxious little blonde-head, being teased and hit by his teammates. I think the pink one _hated _him."

"Sakura-san is one of his best friends." Hinata corrected Tsunami, "Though she does hit him often."

"Oh?" Tsunami arched her eyebrow, "Are you going to do anything about that?"

"Hai. She's not going to hit my husband. Naruto-kun's kind enough to let her, but I'm not." Hinata smiled cheerfully.

Tsunami smiled too, "Atta girl!"

Hinata laughed softly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist, "Huh, Hinata-chan?"

"Just the odd gossip." Hinata replied, turning to smile at him.

Tsunami smiled as the two gazed in each other's eyes.

'Ah, young love.' She thought again.

* * *

Konohamaru had specifically asked for guard-duty that day, since it was the day Naruto's and Hinata's twenty days would be over. Though sitting by the gates was extremely boring, he really wanted to see his nii-san again.

Tsunade had already informed all their friends, who were waiting to ambush the couple in Tsunade's office. Naruto had informed her that he would be 'hiking the ol' way'.

'_Nii-san must have had the time of his life, even with the ANBU. After all, they hide in the shadows, right? I don't think they would watch Naruto-nii-san and Hinata-san make out.'_

Konohamaru was shaken out of his musings by a loud laugh. He turned his head with a grin, and spotted the ANBU first. One trailed ahead of the couple, one behind.

Naruto was dressed in his regular shinobi outfit again. He was even more tanned than before and had a look of happiness about him Konohamaru had never seen on him before. Hinata was the same, in that way. She gave off a radiant glow of content and happiness. Her hair was longer and healthier, and her pale skin was flushed. She was dressed in a dark purple short-sleeved v-neck shirt with fishnet underneath over dark blue knee-length shorts.

Konohamaru watched as she laughed at something Naruto had said. She definitely wasn't shy anymore.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto smiled at him, "Wassup?"

"Hey nii-san! Had fun?"

Naruto laughed, hugging Hinata, who blushed, "Of course, idiot."

"Come on come on come on! Everyone's waiting!" Konohamaru said impatiently.

"You can't move from there, young man. You have guard duty. Come by to visit us later."

"Hai."

Naruto grabbed Hinata, made the required seal, and was gone in a burst of leaves.

They reappeared in Tsunade's office, and found all of their friends waiting for them.

"Welcome back, guys!"

Naruto laughed, "Look at you guys! Jonin, special jonin, ANBU, medical nin, acting like a bunch of academy graduates!"

"Like you're one to talk." Sakura hugged the both of them, "Welcome back. We missed you."

"I'm flattered." Naruto grinned at his friends, "It's just been twenty days, and I'm not sorry to say I didn't miss you at all. You guys would have ruined everything."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata chided gently.

"Aw, common, Hina-chan. They know I'm kidding."

Hinata just shook her head and smiled.

"After this little party—and we _are _partying, you guys get to have dinner with Hiashi, and _then _go home." Kiba informed them, "Come on, guys. The Shushuya!"

"All right, just a sec." Naruto strolled over to Tsunade and smiled at her, "Hey, baa-chan."

She smiled back fondly and gave him a quick, light hug.

"Hi. You guys had any trouble?"

"Nah. We were fine." Naruto replied.

"Good. Now go on, celebrate with your friends."

Some constant grilling and a good amount of sake later, (A good amount meaning enough to handle. Only Kiba had gotten actually drunk) Naruto and Hinata found themselves standing outside the Hyuuga Compound.

"Naruto-sama. Hinata-sama." The pale-eyed guard let them through.

They went inside, and met a branch servant on the way.

"This way. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in the dining room."

Naruto nodded. He took Hinata's hand and they walked together to the dining room.

Hiashi and Hanabi were already seated. Hiashi smiled at his daughter and son-in-law. They looked radiant with happiness.

"Sorry for making you wait, Hiashi-sama." Naruto smiled at his father-in-law.

"It's quite all right. I trust everything went well?"

Hinata blushed, but nodded.

They talked lightly throughout dinner, making idle conversation. Immediately after dinner, Naruto grabbed Hinata and teleported outside his compound. Then he proceeded to carry her over the threshold; bridal style.

The compound had been changed. Gardens surrounded the place, with hot springs in the back. The training area had been shifted to the basement with the jutsu library. There were five bedrooms, a nursery, a larger kitchen and a larger dining room, and pictures adorned the walls. It looked big, luxurious, but it looked homely.

"It's perfect." Hinata whispered softly as she and Naruto went to their bedroom.

Naruto kissed his wife, "Like you."

* * *

**I love you guys! Reviews, PLEASE... I can't believe I made hundred... wow...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve:

Hinata walked up to the door quickly. She knew Naruto would have just teleported in. She was quite used to guests by now, and looking at the clock, she knew it would be Hanabi or one of the Konoha 11.

They often had somebody over. Naruto's team had dinner at least once a week, and Fumiko usually joined them. They appeared individually at random times. Konohamaru popped up whenever he was free. The Konoha 11, or Kurenai-sensei and Hiruzen, or Hanabi, would also pop up in the day, when she would be home after teaching at the Academy.

Sure enough, she opened the door to find Konohamaru, who looked unusually grim.

"Client's dead, and nii-san's on his way back. He was too tired to use the Hiraishin." Konohamaru informed her, "Bunch of A-to-B-rank missing nins have formed an alliance."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Come on in. How do you know all this?"

"Tsunade-sama sent me to inform you. Nii-san dealt with _all _the missing nins, but the mission was still a failure." Konohamaru sighed, and said knowingly, "Nii-san's going to be upset. The only mission he ever failed was the Sasuke-retrieval one."

"Maybe." Hinata said absently, biting her lip, "Arigatou, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru nodded, "I'll see you later, Hinata-san."

"See you." Hinata stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata waited, tensed, standing by the window for any sign of him.

He arrived eventually, sweaty and grimy and looking tired.

As soon as she saw him she held her arms out. Naruto collapsed into them, making them both fall onto the couch. He buried his face in her shoulder, shaking.

She massaged his back with one hand and stroked his hair with the other.

"Naruto-kun… It's okay. You did your best." She held him tighter, "I know you feel bad because your client died, but you prevented others from a more terrible fate. I'm proud of you."

Naruto was quiet, so she continued.

"You're the pride of our village, all your friends. You had no choice but to kill those missing nins, Naruto-kun."

He grunted, and she could feel his lips forming a small smile against her neck.

"Arigatou, Hinata."

She kissed his head, "And I always trust you to come back safe."

"As long as you're there waiting for me, I'll always come back safe." Naruto replied softly, kissing her shoulder.

She smiled again, stroking his hair.

"You're late. I expected you to come home earlier."

"Ah… yeah, I was comforting the team. Fumio was depressed, Katashi looked troubled, and Hanako was furious. So, yeah… Had to reassure them, y'know? My duty as their sensei and all."

Hinata hugged him, "Come on, I have ramen ready."

"Ramen?" Naruto's eyes lit up, "What's the occasion?"

Hinata smiled, "I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

Hinata slipped on her dressing gown and yawned before going downstairs. She had fallen asleep for the fourth time, and she was tired of trying to stay up.

Her feet made no noise as she entered the library. Naruto was sitting on one corner of the table, scrolls and books in front of him. She knew what he was doing. Just that particular scroll containing notes in his crawly, messy handwriting was enough to show her what he was searching on. He'd been searching for a long time, but he was no Jiraiya, and he was no Minato either. And the Caged Bird Seal complicated matters a lot.

Naruto didn't even look up when she entered, and he jumped when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Hey, Hina-chan." He looked up and smiled wearily, "Tired of trying to stay up, huh?"

"You can work later, Naru-kun." She whispered, "You're tired too. You haven't rested since you returned from the mission, and it's almost morning now."

He looked apologetic, "Sorry, Hina… I'm almost there. I'll be up in a while. You go to bed, koibito."

Hinata sighed, but gave him a smile and a quick peck on the cheek before going out. But instead of going to bed she went to the kitchen and took out some Instant Ramen, heated it, and took it to the library.

"Eat this first." She told Naruto.

He smiled at her, "Arigatou."

Giving her a quick kiss, he moved his notes away and joined her. As he slurped down the ramen, Hinata rewrote all his notes on another scroll. Her neat and clear handwriting made it much easier to decipher the context.

Naruto hurriedly finished his ramen and turned back to his work. Hinata sat down beside him.

"Where are you stuck?" She asked quietly.

Naruto pointed out the problems he was facing, and Hinata, despite her intelligence, found herself muddled.

"I'm sorry, Naru-kun. I don't know how you can even understand what you're doing."

Naruto laughed quietly, "Yeah, I think it's my genes."

Hinata remained by his side, however, and presently fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Naruto was so engrossed in his work he didn't even notice.

He was going to get up to take a leak when he noticed the extra weight on his shoulder. He smiled lovingly as he stroked Hinata's hair and very slowly and carefully lifted her in his arms, bridal-style.

'_She must be exhausted too.' _Naruto thought when she didn't even stir as he teleported himself upstairs.

Smiling softly, he laid her down and pulled her arms out of her dressing gown. She stirred slightly, but settled back when she felt his thumb stroking her cheek.

He tucked her up, smiling wistfully as he stared at her lacy nightgown. Then he kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Hinata woke up to an empty bed. She sat up when she heard a rustle, but snuggled up in the covers again when she found Naruto standing near their bed, slipping on his Hokage-candidate robes.

"When did you come back to bed?" She asked, yawning.

He looked startled, and then replied guiltily, "Just now, to take a shower and get dressed."

But then he came over, an excited sparkle in his eye.

"It's almost ready, Hinata-chan." Naruto told her, "I'll finally be able to live up to the promise I made to Neji."

"You'll finally change the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata whispered, awed.

"Go down and check out the notes when you have time, koibito. I have to get going. I'll be back late, probably with the team."

"Oh?"

Naruto replied guiltily, "The Chuunin Exams are coming up. I'm teaching them the rasengan, and I don't think they can learn it on their own like I did."

"They probably can't." She agreed.

Naruto bent over and kissed her cheek, and then her lips, "I love you."

"Be safe." She replied, watching him disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

"Hey, sensei. Whatcha look so dazed for?" Hanako asked brightly, "Oh! Hi Katashi-kun!"

"Hey."

"I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto murmured.

Katashi muffled a snicker, "Sensei, looked at your back recently? I think it was announced a long time back."

Naruto ignored him, "I'm going to be Hokage."

This time, all three of them put their hands on their mouths, muffling the chuckles they couldn't suppress.

"I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled, and his three students burst out laughing.

"Sensei, you seriously are the number one most knuckleheaded and surprising ninja!" Hanako giggled.

"Hey! Watch what you say!" Naruto replied.

Katashi snickered, "Really, sensei. Every time I think I know you, you surprise me."

Fumio just laughed.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Naruto cried, "Or else I won't treat you guys!"

Immediately, their jaws were stuck as if with glue.

"Let's see how much you guys have improved."

After pairing them up with three shadow clones, Naruto called them together.

"You guys have seriously improved, especially after the ninjutsu scrolls I gave you. Hanako, your weapons training with Tenten really paid off. Fumio, the diet schedule that Sakura gave you has turned you from—"

"A scrawny skinny scarecrow." Hanako put in, smiling endearingly.

"To—"

"A super cool genin?" Fumio put in a tad bit hopefully.

"Stop interrupting me. Katashi, you've improved your skills too."

Naruto smiled at the three fondly.

"But most importantly, you guys have become _best friends_. You have each other's backs all the time. I'm proud of you guys."

"Arigatou, sensei." All three bowed.

"That's why I'm teaching you something that he—" Naruto jerked a thumb towards the Yondaime's mountainous face, "Created."

"Wow." Hanako murmured.

"And for your information, I was so dazed because I'm going to be the official Hokage in a month."

"WHAT!?"

Naruto snickered, and handed them all water balloons.

"The task is to burst the balloon by rotating the water inside with chakra. This is the first step of learning the rasengan. You guys can start practicing, and don't come to me for the next step until _all three _of you have learnt it. Meanwhile…"

"The Boss is treating us." Konohamaru Corps (Still called so despite being chuunin) appeared from behind a tree.

"You guys go on and order at Ichiraku's, I'm coming in a sec."

Naruto hung back towards the trees, a smirk on his face.

"Spotted me already, ne, Naruto? Maybe I'm going soft."

"Or maybe I'm actually able to sense an A-Class ex-ANBU-captain." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Something specific ya want?"

"No. I was just observing." Kakashi had a serious, regretful look on his face, "You really learn from my mistakes, huh, Naruto? Giving your students individual, _equal _attention. Having them hide nothing from each other. Getting close to them in order to bring them closer together. You're acting more like a big-brother or a father-figure than a sensei, you know that?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm doing my best. But, y'know, Kakashi-sensei, it depends on the person too. You were my elder-brother or father-figure, after Iruka-sensei."

With that, he waved, "Ja ne."

And he disappeared, leaving Kakashi staring at him, a sentimental look on his face.

'_Damn you, Naruto. How do you manage to see the best in everyone?'_

* * *

Naruto smiled as he entered the kitchen. Hinata was busy cooking.

"Do I have to cook for five, Naruto-kun?" She asked wearily.

His smile wavered, "No. Just me tonight."

Hinata didn't reply, so he went over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." He kissed her neck, "Hinata-chan… I'm sorry. I know things have been hectic, what with the Chuunin Exams in three days and the team dropping off for training. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hinata remained silent.

"Please, Hina-chan." He whispered huskily, "I've already booked my day off for tomorrow, so that the two of us can spend the day alone. Please, forgive me?"

Hinata sighed, and then turned around to kiss him.

"You don't need to take the _entire _day off for me, Naru-kun. Just… go late and come back early."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded, "I can't be as selfish as to make you leave your responsibilities. We leave for Suna in a day, and your team needs a lot of training."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." He smiled, "Whatcha making?"

"Dumplings. Akira-ne-san invited us over for dinner at her and Iruka-sensei's apartment."

"Yeah?" Naruto waited until she had packed up the dumplings.

Then he grabbed her, turned her around, kissing her, and teleported them upstairs. Naruto backed her up against the bathroom wall, his hands moving quickly, unzipping her dress.

* * *

"You're late." Akira frowned critically.

Naruto grinned widely, "Well… let's just say a beautiful woman crossed my path."

Hinata blushed, but smiled at Akira, "I brought dumplings!"

"Thanks, Hinata, but you really shouldn't have…"

"It's quite all right."

"Hey, Aki, maybe you should ask Hinata how she makes her dumplings. She makes them really good." Iruka stepped out, "How are you two?"

"We're fine, sensei." Naruto replied.

"You know I'm not your sensei anymore. In fact, you should start calling me nii-san now." Iruka grinned widely.

"Nani?" Naruto cocked his head, confused.

Iruka and Akira held their hands out. Naruto's eyes focused on the matching gold bands.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"We got married this evening." Iruka replied with a grin.

Naruto sulked, "Perfect. I'm not even invited to my own sister's wedding."

"There's more." Akira grinned widely, and Iruka hugged her.

"You're going to be an Uncle soon." She told him.

With a twitch, Naruto fainted.

* * *

Hinata laughed quietly as she shook her husband awake.

"Naruto, wake up already." She whispered, "Even I never took that long to recover from a fainting spell."

"So you say." Iruka teased.

"How far along are you?" Hinata asked Akira eagerly.

Akira answered as she emptied a bottle of chilled water on Naruto's face, "Two months."

"Aaaah!" Naruto sat up, shuddering, "What… what's going on?"

Hinata suppressed a chuckle at his bewildered expression, "You fainted, Naru-kun."

"What… oh yeah!" he straightened himself, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Akira grinned at him brightly, "Come on, knucklehead, dinner's ready."

The two couples went in Iruka's dining room and sat down.

"Naruto, did you tell Iruka-kun?"

"Tell me what?"

Akira smiled, "I guess not. Naruto's going to become Hokage immediately after the Chuunin Exams."

Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand.

Naruto stared down at the table, whispering, "Baa-chan's sick."

"What?"

"She's sick, okay? She's dying." He retorted heatedly, looking away, "That's why she's naming me Hokage so suddenly. She said she wants to see me achieve my dream before leaving."

Akira and Iruka stared at him, and he smiled shakily, "I'm not allowed to tell anyone technically. It's still a secret. Not even Sakura knows."

Akira stood up and hugged her surrogate brother, tears crawling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "I am too, ne-san."

* * *

"You didn't tell me why she named you Hokage so suddenly." Hinata whispered.

Naruto's hand, which had been stroking her almost-bare shoulder up until now, paused.

Hinata buried her face in his neck.

"G-Gomen." She whispered, "I just…"

He smiled softly, "It's ok, Hinata-chan. I found out today, why she had done it so suddenly. That too because I needed to know why she couldn't go to Suna for the Exams. She's so tired nowadays she can't even do the paperwork. I left four clones with her to handle that. And then, when I came home, it just slipped my mind. I didn't want to worry you."

Hinata stroked his hair, "I'm so sorry, Naru-kun."

"It's just weird, y'know? First Jiraiya, then Tsunade, no matter how much you try, you can't really escape death. Not when it's destined for you."

Hinata hugged him tightly.

He sighed, and then forced a smile and changed the topic.

"Ne-san tell you if she's thought of any names?"

"She wants to name the boy after you." Hinata replied softly, "And if it's a girl, Aiki."

"After me, huh?"

"She said she wants him to be the first of many boys called Naruto."

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, and Hinata kissed his mouth warmly.

"Hard to believe." He murmured softly, "Sometimes, I feel that all this popularity is just a dream."

"If it is, I hope we never wake up. I love you."

"I love you too, koibito."

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight, hime."

* * *

**Sooooooooo... like it? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen:

"Hey sensei." Fumio wiped his brow, "Is it just me or is it _really _hot here?"

Naruto laughed, "Fumio, you're in the Village Hidden in the Sand. It is hot here the year around."

"Escaped from your fan club?" Katashi questioned with a grin.

"Yup."

"Where's Hinata-san?" Hanako looked around.

"She went out with Sakura and Ino for some shopping." Naruto smiled, "She looked gorgeous today, didn't she?"

'_Yup… gorgeous all right. That sleeveless v-neck shirt and the shorts…' _Naruto shut his thoughts up before he got too excited.

"Pervert!" Hanako shouted.

"She's my wife, knucklehead." Naruto rolled his eyes, "You guys practiced the rasengan?"

The three held out their bandaged hands.

Naruto laughed quietly, "Guess you really are ready, huh?"

"You bet!"

Naruto gazed at the three fondly.

"Hey, Katashi, have you already asked Noa out or will you ask her when we go back?" Hanako asked curiously.

Katashi looked uncomfortable, "You're friends with her, right? I'll ask her once we get back, so we can go on a proper date and all. Don't tell her I'm going to ask her, though."

"I'm not exactly friends with her, but… yeah. Good. She has a huge crush on you."

Katashi then grinned, "What about you two?"

"What? What about us?" This time Fumio looked embarrassed. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"When are you two gonna go out?"

Hanako grinned, looping her arm through Fumio's.

"Fumio-kun was going to ask me out today, weren't you, Fumio?"

Fumio nodded, "There's a great place I know of. Will you?"

Her smile widened, "Definitely!"

They smiled at each other.

Katashi groaned, "I'm gonna have to go through the _entire _exams with these two lovebirds."

Naruto gazed at his team, a faraway look on his face.

"Naruto-kun." A hand grabbed his arm and he jumped.

Hinata laughed quietly, "Sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay." Naruto kissed her quickly, "I thought you were out shopping?"

She nodded, "We've already done. What about you guys? Ready?"

"Bring it on!" Hanako and Katashi said together.

Then all three laughed.

"You know, Katashi, I liked you more when you were an emo." Fumio told him.

"Hey! I was never an emo!"

"They've changed a lot." Hinata told him as he put his arms around her waist from the back, bringing her into his chest.

Naruto nodded.

"You're an amazing sensei."

"Arigatou, Hina-chan. Hey, Katashi, Fumio, Hanako, quit arguing for a minute. Why don't you guys go on and check out the sights now? I think you've done enough training. Get some rest now."

"You really think so?"

Naruto nodded at them, "Hina-chan?"

"Hai?"

"You wanna go back to the hotel? It's _really _hot here." He whispered in her ear, "And I'm really _hungry_."

"The heat makes you thirsty, Naru-kun. Not hungry." Hinata whispered back, "I think I need to change out of these clothes. They're really wet."

Naruto nuzzled her back, "I think you need a nice, hot shower."

They grinned widely, and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Hanako picked her jaw off the ground first.

"Hinata-san? _Hinata-san? _That was _way _too creepy for me." Hanako said as she recalled the _grin _that had been on Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata's face.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep without nightmares again." Fumio agreed.

"I think it was kind of hot." Katashi shrugged.

They stared at him.

"What?" He shrugged again, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

And he whipped out Icha Icha Paradise, and walked away, his back to them, nose buried in the book.

As Hanako and Fumio stared with huge eyes and dropped jaws, Katashi disappeared in a puff.

"I can't believe… your faces! You actually fell for it!" Katashi was right behind them, laughing his ass off, "You really believed… dudes, I'm thirteen!"

After shooting him death glares, eventually both Hanako and Fumio started to laugh too.

"That was sick, Katashi." Hanako hiccupped, "Really sick."

Katashi controlled his chuckles, "It was gross. Sensei was practically groping her in front of us."

"She's his wife. He doesn't grope her, he loves her. He's _supposed _to get excited when she's dressed up like that." A voice spoke from behind them.

"Thanks, teme. I could really do without the scarring of a lifetime." Katashi growled, though his eyes twinkled as he stared at Ino's student and his somewhat-of-a-rival.

"PERVERT!" Hanako shouted at Kenichi.

Fumio put his hands over his ears, "Too much information, Kenichi. Information overload. Information overload. Information overload. Information overload."

"Seriously. I wouldn't want to know my sensei had an erection in front of me either." Kenichi's teammate, Manabu, spoke up.

"Shut up, Manabu! Is your whole team perverted?" Hanako shouted.

"No, I'm not." Konata replied, jumping down from a tree, "Hi, Hanako."

"Hey, Konata. I forgot you're on their team. Hard to believe."

"That was a great prank, Katashi." Konata smiled at the young boy, "You really surprised me."

Hanako glanced at her tanned, beautiful friend.

"You changed your outfit, Konata." She said, surprised.

Konata laughed and nodded, "Hai. What do you think?"

She wore a dark blue sleeveless v-neck short blouse over a half-sleeved fishnet undershirt. The blouse clung to her body. Her wraparound skirt was faded brown and open from the side, revealing her blue see-through leggings.

"You look good." Hanako replied, "Come on, sensei's given us the day off. Let's go spar."

Konata nodded, and the two walked off.

* * *

"The exams start tomorrow. Did Gaara-san tell you what it's going to be?" Hinata asked as she brushed out her hair.

Naruto didn't reply. She turned around to look at him.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her with a faraway look on his face.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata approached him.

Only when she shook her hand in front of his face did he snap out of his trance.

"Oh… sorry, Hinata. Got lost. Did you say something?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, "Are you all right? You seem lost today."

Naruto sighed and lay back on the bed. He pulled her with him, and she curled up into his side.

"Just thinking. I was wondering how baa-chan's doing." He kissed her cheek, "It's going to be awkward without her."

Hinata hugged him, "It's going to be okay, Naru-kun. She's left behind you, and Sakura-san, and Shizune-sama. She's left behind so many cures and done so much."

Naruto nodded, "What were you saying earlier?"

"I was asking about the exams."

"Gaara said there's going to be a written one, and one like our second exam, only… they'll not get the scrolls, instead they'll have to take them from various places without setting off the alarm. They'll have to spar with chuunin instead of the usual genin."

"Stealth, strategy, information, loyalty and strength." Hinata listed, "That's a lot tougher than our chuunin exams."

"Our exams were crap. Gaara's stationed ANBU everywhere to keep an eye on the genin. Orochimaru came, messed with Sasuke, and attacked, and nobody even suspected an attack from the Sand."

Hinata gazed at him sadly, "That's one of the worst parts, huh?"

Naruto sighed, and just nodded.

"Come on, let's go to sleep."

* * *

Naruto went over with the green vests. He had asked Gaara especially to let him be the one to give them to his team.

Fumio, Katashi and Hanako were staring at him, a dazed look on their faces. Their clothes were muddy, sweaty and torn. Fumio's arm was bandaged up. Hanako had bruises all over, and Katashi had a bandage from his neck down.

Naruto slipped the vest over Fumio's head.

"Congratulations, Fumio." He ruffled his hair.

Hanako's face split into a pained grin as he did the same to her.

Katashi, however, remained serious. As soon as the vest was over his head, he whispered.

"Arigatou, sensei."

Then all the teams which had passed let out a huge yell.

"YATTA!"

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Come on, Konoha nins, we need to get back. We're staying here tonight so you guys can celebrate, but we'll head out tomorrow early in the morning.

* * *

**Stories drawing to an end unfortunately. However, I have a sequel planned up! :P Review please.**

**BTW, dont expect or ask me to do lemons any time in the future. I'm 13, n just writing detailed makeout sessions embarasses me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is... the last chapter, folks! I know, I know, I'm sad too :P... in fact I can't believe I actually have a complete story with 130 reviews for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or Shippuden!**

**Thank you to: Rose Tiger, Bellala99 (Just found out you're my age :P), uchiha hinata21, cook563, Izaranna, and everyone else who reviews regularly! To those who didn't review regularly but still reviewed, thank you nevertheless. I would never have finished this without your support. **

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Since Naruto couldn't use the Hiraishin to transport all of them back to Konoha, they reached their home village near dawn.

Naruto immediately teleported himself to the Hokage Residence. Shizune and Sakura were by Tsunade's side, and it struck his heart to see his grandmother-figure so old and frail.

"Hey, baa-chan." He put up a smile for her, "I win the bet after all. My entire team passed."

Tsunade smiled back weakly, "Expected that."

Naruto got on his knees beside her bed and took her wrinkled hand in his. Bending down he kissed it gently.

Tsunade coughed, "I've only… got a few hours left, gaki... gather the v-villagers… I want to… give it to you… myself."

Naruto nodded, suppressing tears. He made a hand sign and two ANBU appeared.

"I want you two to get all the villagers gathered in front of the Hokage residence." Naruto instructed, "As soon as possible. Alert me when everyone's there."

"Hai."

When the two ANBU were gone, Tsunade spoke again, "Sakura… genjutsu, please."

Sakura nodded, tears glittering on her face. As she cast the genjutsu, Hinata appeared behind Naruto. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take… care of him… Hinata." Tsunade said weakly.

Hinata nodded, "Always."

The ANBU appeared, "It's done, Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded, and Tsunade nodded at the two ANBU, who did a summoning. Immediately the Hokage robes and hat appeared. The robes were the same as his Successor ones, but with 'Rokudaime Hokage' stamped on them.

Tsunade stood up, leaning on Shizune. Naruto followed the two outside, where the villagers of Konoha were gathered.

"Citizens of Konoha!" Tsunade started, her voice raspy and weak but magnified with a jutsu, "I have called you her for an important issue. Though you may not know it, I have been on bed rest for the past week."

A collective gasp shot throughout the audience.

"I… have little time left. To be honest… I'm not sad… to go. I've seen… a lot… and I'll be reunited… with everyone I lost… and I'm leaving you… in excellent hands."

With difficulty, Tsunade turned, holding the robes out. Naruto slipped into them, and she put the hand on his head.

"I give… you… the… Rokudaime… Hokage…"

With a nod from Naruto, Shizune took Tsunade back inside.

Naruto bowed hurriedly.

"I promise to be the best Hokage the world will ever now." He shouted, and tears escaped from his eyes as he felt Tsunade's chakra fading. With another quick bow, he rushed inside.

"Baa-chan!" He cried, grabbing her hand.

Tsunade smiled at him weakly, "You… did… it… Naruto…"

And with that, the Godaime Hokage left the living world to be reunited with her lost loved ones.

After kissing her hand and her forehead, Naruto went back outside, this time with Hinata beside him. She wore traditional white robes of the Hokage's wife. Both had tears in their eyes, but held them back.

"The G-Godaime Hokage has passed away." Naruto's voice trembled slightly, "I request you all to attend her f-funeral, which be held immediately."

The villagers bowed solemnly, and Naruto stared up at the darkening sky.

'_Even the skies are crying, grandma.' _He thought, tears mixing with the raindrops falling from the sky.

After the funeral, the village as a one bowed to their Rokudaime Hokage, and began working on building his face on the mountain.

* * *

**Check out my sequel once it's up.**


	16. AN

All righty!

**SEQUEL UPDATED! It's called After The War: Rokudaime Hokage and Dad. Plx check it up, and dont forget to review! Luv ya'll for the support. Sorry it took so long, btw.**

**And oh, if you don't like the story, don't read it. Leave some _advice. _Advice. Suggestions. Not flames and slang. Please do not review if you only want to cuss. You dont like it, DONT READ!**


End file.
